


We Could Have Had It All

by secondstar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when feelings get in the way of a job? What if it was a matter of life or death?</p><p>*beta'd by lj user: albion_lass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue. 456

The sun was just beginning to set, Xabi could tell by the warm cast of light that filtered through the blinds of the window. He sat in his chair facing the door, sipping on a glass of scotch. He took a small mouth full, placing his tongue on the back of his teeth as he swallowed, his eyes narrowing but never losing sight of the door. The liquid felt good going down, the way he knew it would. He rarely drank, but this could be his last. Nothing tasted better to him than this scotch. He took another sip, careful to keep his eyes on the door, listening for footsteps coming nearer.

The apartment was spotless, everything set the way he wanted it; his books on the shelves, not a thing out of place. He didn’t want to leave a mess behind. He didn’t want to leave anything astray. He knew it wouldn’t be long now, and he would not delay the inevitable. He wouldn’t run. Xabi Alonso was a fighter, not a flyer. He would stand his ground. It was his decision, and he would stand behind it. He wouldn’t come crawling back now, no. He would fight for his life.

Xabi shifted in his chair, letting out a sigh. The gun in his right hand remained pointed at the door while his left was free, able to grasp at the glass of scotch. His watched beeped, letting him know the time. Eight PM. Xabi gnawed at his bottom lip, waiting. It wouldn’t be long now. They would be coming for him. He set his chair just right so that no sniper could get to him from any angle, knowing what to look for; they would have to use the door. Xabi didn’t know exactly who would be busting down his door, but that didn’t mean he was wrong about someone being sent for him. He knew the exact moment his name had been written down.

Xabi closed his eyes for only a moment, thinking of where his mistake had been, when he heard it: footsteps. Only one person’s. They stopped outside his door. Xabi took one last sip of scotch then took a breath as the doorknob turned, letting the door swing open.

He stared blankly at the figure before him, shocked. His lip quivered for only a moment before he pulled the trigger, a gasp escaping his lips as he watched Steven Gerrard fall to his knees in the doorway, his feet barely over the threshold.

“God, dammit.” Xabi cursed as he stood up and walked over to the reason there was a writ for his assassination. “How could they send you?”

Chapter One. 1456

Steven Gerrard was trained to kill.

He was trained to spend hours sitting and waiting, scoping the area for the nameless face that he was handed in a photograph along with an address. Sometimes he was the spotter, sometimes he was the sniper. Sometimes the kill was easy, sometimes they had to go undercover. No matter what, though, he got the job done. It was what let him sleep at night, knowing that he did his job well.

His job was not his life, though. His job was just that: a job. As soon as his sniper rifle was cleaned and stored away, he was just plain old Steven Gerrard. Steven Gerrard who liked his coffee black, the pub on game days, five a side matches in the park with friends, falling asleep while reading a book, and a certain guy that was always at his favorite fish n’ chip shop when he was.

Steven wasn’t thinking about his Tuesday night routine, the best fish n’ chips (he thought) in London. He wasn’t thinking about the man with a warm, friendly smile whose Tuesday night seemed like his. He wasn’t thinking about him because he was at work. A car door slammed and Jamie Carragher, his spotter and partner, just got in the car with their coffee. Steven’s eyes were barely open and his hands were freezing. Steven could see Jamie’s breath in the air as he huffed and pulled his scarf higher on his neck after he handed Steven his.

“It’s bloody fucking freezing, mate.” Jamie yammered as he licked his lips and blew on the warm beverage. Steven grunted in response as he sipped at his. The kill that they had for today should be hiding out in a hotel downtown. They were given a picture, the hotel, and the room number. Raul Meireles, their informer, scoped out the hotel across the street and booked a room for them under the code name of the hit: ‘Rooney’. “Thank God Meireles is fucking good at his job. I want to be in and out of there.”

“Got a date or some shite, Carra?” Steven chuckled as he turned the car on and headed downtown. Jamie sorted.

“I fucking wish, mate. I am just sick of these hotel room hits.” Jamie complained. “Would rather snipe someone as they were camping, or windsurfing-”

“Windsurfing? Really?” Steven asked, his eyebrows shooting upwards. It was too early for this shit. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Or they could send us to Spain, Mexico. Someplace warm.” Steven nodded, thinking of warmth and sunshine. His thoughts shot to Tuesday guy. He heard his accent, once, as he picked up his order. He sounded Spanish, or something. He wasn’t sure. It had only been the one time. “Oi, Stevie, snap the fuck out of it mate.” Jamie said, bringing Steven back to the present and out of his own thoughts where he wished it was Tuesday. Unfortunately, or fortunately... depending on the way you looked at it, it was Monday.

*-*-*

Xabi Alonso despised Mondays. They were the bane of his existence. Monday meant meetings that were long and drawn out, where he had to sit and pay attention to assignments that weren’t his. Monday meant that he had to check in and give over the information that he gathered during the week.

Xabi was the first to arrive in Meeting Room A at Valdebebas Headquarters. He slapped his folder down on the table as he sat in the same chair he always chose, one that was parallel to the doorway. He had a few minutes before others would arrive and he used the time wisely. He opened his folder, looking over his report for the week. Xabi was an informer for Valdebebas and his current assignment was to tail Steven Gerrard, one of Melwood’s top assassins. Melwood was a rival of Valdebebas and as soon as the leak came through about the name of the notorious sniper, Xabi was slapped with the assignment: find out what Gerrard knows. Find out names, dates, places, codes. Both Valdebebas and Melwood were secretive, highly lethal companies that dealt with private hits and writs for assassination. Fortune 500 companies hired them, governments, the mafia, you name it and they used either Melwood or Valdebebas.

Xabi had been on assignment for only a few weeks, only tailing him from afar. Home address was easiest, breaking and entering. Searching through an apartment without leaving anything out of place, searching for documents of any sort that had to do with Melwood. All Xabi learned was that Steven liked take out and he used his paper shredder religiously. He frequented a certain Fish ‘n Chips place on Tuesdays, and usually went to the movies on Wednesdays.

Iker Casillas, Xabi’s boss, entered next with a tall cup of coffee and stubble on his chin. His tie was askew and his hair a mess. Xabi eyed him silently from where he sat. The meeting took forever. Hearing about an almost botched hit by Lass and Adebayor, how Higuain and Benzema had to come in and clean up after them was torture. The handing out of assignments took ages, and he was anxiously awaiting his turn.

“Alonso.” Iker finally addressed the informer. Xabi nodded, sliding a copy of his report towards his boss.

“Casillas.” He said, his voice crisp, light. Iker scanned quickly over Xabi’s report.

“You know, I gave you this assignment for a reason.” Iker said offhandedly as he sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. Xabi showed no sign of reaction to Iker’s words, he only waited for him to continue. “You are one of our best informers.”

“Thank you.” Xabi slipped in before Iker finished. Iker glanced at him for only a moment before his eyes went back to Xabi’s report.

“This information, the leak from Melwood, is a big deal. We need this to go well. We need information from him.”

“I understand.” Xabi said, his voice level.

“You are going to have to go undercover. Breaking and entering and following him is not going to get us what we need.” Xabi stayed silent. Iker waited for a response, but didn’t get one. If he was disappointed, it didn’t show. “You need to commit to this.”

As soon as the meeting ended Xabi gathered his things and rushed out, stopping by his desk for only a moment to drop off his folder before going into the bathroom and slamming the stall door shut. He locked it, then leaned his head against it. His fists were clenched and his eyes shut, his breathing staggered. He dug his hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone, hitting speed dial.

“Xabi?” Esteban Granero said over the receiver. “You never call during work.”

“I just need to fucking-” Xabi stopped for a minute to gather his thoughts, pausing until he was ready to continue. “Pirata I can’t do this.” He unlocked the door and walked over to the sink.

“Do what, exactly?” Esteban asked. Xabi leaned against the counter as he crossed his arms and cradled the phone against his shoulder.

“I can’t-”

“Right, yeah. Call me and be vague.”

“I have no one else.” Xabi whispered as he looked at himself in the mirror for only a moment before turning his back.

“You chose that line of work, Xab.” Esteban said, resigned. Xabi’s jaw clenched.

“We can’t all be starving artists, Pirata.”

“You know what, no. I am not dealing with you right now.” Esteban said as he hung up on Xabi.

“Fuck.” Xabi whispered as he dropped his phone onto the counter, his teeth grazing across his lower lip as he closed his eyes for a few moments. He let out a long, slow sigh then opened his eyes. He leaned over, turning the faucet on and letting the water wash over his hands as he looked in the mirror, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his reflection.

*-*-*

Steven splashed water on his face, then grabbed a towel and patted his face dry. A glass of bourbon was close at hand on the counter, he had set it there before the kill. He looked at himself in the mirror as he drank half of it in one go, his face contorting as it burned down his throat. He leaned on one hand against the counter as he put the glass down, then loosened his tie with the other. There was a knock at the door and Jamie’s head popped in as he opened it.

“Your sanity intact?” Jamie asked lightly, a smile across his face. Steven scoffed at him as he grasped the glass once more, finishing it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven liked walking to the chippy. He took his time, walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes wandering between all the various interactions on the street that grabbed his attention. His curiosity in the present was different than almost everyone else he saw, either walking with their heads down or their faces glued to their phones. It was cold, but not freezing. The sun had been out all day and halfway through his walk he shrugged off his overcoat and threw it over his shoulder. When he walked into the chippy he was greeted by the owner, who was behind the register.

“Alright Stevie?” He asked him. Steven smiled at the man.

“Yeah alright Tom. I’d love the usual, mate.” He said, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. He looked around the shop, at the few tables there were in it. His Tuesday man wasn’t there. He frowned slightly as he handed Tom money then sat at a table by the window, so he could people watch as he waited.

*-*-*

Xabi was running late and he knew it. He glanced at his watch every few minutes, cursing the transit system and its unreliability. He clutched at the collar of his coat, clasping it tighter around his neck, he had forgotten his scarf at work. Once he was off the bus he walked briskly down the street with one hand in his pocket as the other stayed at his collar. He pulled open the door of the Fish n Chips shop, his chest heaving from his walk as he breathed through his nose, trying to slow his heart beat down.

*-*-*

Steven sat up straight when he saw his Tuesday man walking quickly down the sidewalk towards the shop. Xabi looked around the shop and spotted Steven at the window. Steven’s face broke out in a grin when Xabi walked in and took off his gloves and put them in his coat pocket. Xabi’s eyes stayed on Steven for only a moment as he walked up to the register. Tom smiled at him.

“Want the usual, lad?” He asked. Xabi gave him a quick smile, which then disappeared to make way for a more thoughtful look. Xabi didn’t answer immediately as he surveyed the menu, then nodded.

“Yes, I think the same as usual would be good.” He said as he pulled his messenger bag around his shoulder, opening it and getting out his wallet. The bag was full of notebooks, pens, an ipad, a voice recorder, and a camera. Tom waited patiently for him to find what he was looking for. Xabi glanced over to the window when he heard the bell ring, making sure than Steven hadn’t left.

“Will you be dining in?” He asked. Xabi shook his head. Steven never dined in, always got take out. There was no reason for him to do otherwise. Xabi looked around, all of the other tables were full. He sighed, walking over to the wall and leaning against it. He bit his lip idly as he chanced another glance at his assignment. He looked away almost immediately when he saw him staring back.

Xabi made sure he didn’t grimace at being caught. When he leaned against the wall, Steven took a deep breath and got up, walking over to him.

“You dining in?” He asked nonchalantly. Xabi didn’t answer immediately, his hand grasping at his messenger bag, his eyes darting to one side as he looked at the table.

“No, take out.” He stated. Steven smiled at him.

“Me too. If you want to have a sit while you wait, I know they are full up and it beats standing.” Steven offered. Xabi’s back stiffened, his grip tightening on his bag. “I promise I don’t bite.” Steven added in. Xabi’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded. They sat down, Steven leaning back in the chair and his legs spread as if he was totally at ease whereas Xabi sat straight, not removing his bag from over his shoulders. “My name’s Steven.” He offered.

“I’m Xabi.” He answered. Steven smiled at him, which made Xabi smile back.

“Never heard that name before.”

“It’s Basque.” Xabi said as he licked his lips.

Tom called Steven’s name, letting him know that his food was ready. Steven stood and stuck out his hand for Xabi to shake. Xabi took it tentatively.

“Nice meeting you, Xabi.” He said, then he winked. Xabi couldn’t stop staring at him as he grabbed his food and left. When his name was called, he took his food and left. As soon as he was out the door he got his phone out to call Sergio Ramos, a fellow informer at Valdebebas.

“Hey, Xabi. What’s up?” Sergio asked through the receiver.

“I need advice.” He stated plainly.

“I’m listening.”

“About the Melwood case I am working on-”

“About how Iker wants you to get closer to him?” Xabi sighed audibly, letting the air out through his nose, as if perturbed.

“Yes. I think I found an in.”

“Oh yeah?” Sergio asked, his interest peaking. It made Xabi smile. “Explain away, Alonso.” Sergio prompted as Xabi unlocked the door to his apartment and walked up the stairs.

“Well, he introduced himself to me as I was doing my usual Tuesday night tail.”

“At the Fish n’ Chips place?”

“That’s the one.”

“So he just... was like ‘hey mate I am Steven Gerrard, assassin for Melwood’?” Xabi scoffed at Sergio’s humor as he shrugged his coat off and placed his take away on the table.

“No. There was no room to sit and he offered me a chair at his table.” Xabi said as he sat down to dig in, his eyes closing momentarily as the smell of his dinner filled the air when he opened the box of fried fish and chips. “So I took it.”

“That’s it?” Sergio didn’t sound impressed. After he finished a bite Xabi replied.

“Well, no. Not exactly. He sort of... winked at me before he left.” Xabi heard laughter over the line, his eyes narrowed, he took another bite. “Fuck off, Ramos.”

“Steven Gerrard fancies you, imagine that.”

“Well, I did find out he leans to that side of the fence anyways.”

“And so do you.” Sergio responded.

“Sod off, dipshit.” Xabi spat, even though a small smile crept across his face.

“Sod off? You’ve been in Liverpool too long mate,” Sergio said as he barked out a laugh.

“I’ve been here just as long as you have...mate,” Xabi retorted with a snort.

“Well now that we know he wants in your pants, what are you going to do? Go for it?”

“I have to, don’t I? I mean, I need that information.”

“Talk about going in deep, under the covers and what not.” Sergio said, barely holding in another bout of laughter. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“You’re a child.”

“Whatever, just be careful.” Xabi’s brow furrowed as he picked up a chip, about to put it in his mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“Stay on task, that’s all.” Xabi rolled his eyes and popped the chip in his mouth.

“I thought you were talking about using a fucking condom.” He said, letting out a short chuckle. Sergio cackled over the line.

“That too, don’t know where that Melwood guy has fucking been.” Xabi made a face.

“Things I don’t want to hear come out of your mouth, Ramos.”

“Want to hear something else come out of-” Xabi hung up the phone and tossed it aside then finished his dinner. He had research to do.

*-*-*

Steven couldn’t stop smiling. He was smiling when he woke up, as he got in the shower, as he dressed and as he picked up coffee for himself and Jamie, since it was his turn. When he showed up at Melwood Headquarters with said smile still on his face, Jamie took notice.

“Mate, how many cups have you had already?” He asked warily as he took the cup that Steven offered him. He sniffed it, checking to see if it was spiked. Steven shook his head slightly, laughing.

“This is my first, lad. But I have news.” Steven said as he sat on the edge of his desk. Jamie’s eyebrows rose as he took a sip of the coffee.

“Spit it out, you. Haven’t got all day, hits to do, writs to hand in and all that.” He mused. Steven narrowed his eyes at his best friend and partner.

“I found out the name of Mr. Tuesday.” He said, standing up and looking down at his desk, shuffling papers around as if it was nothing. Jamie barked a laugh.

“I see, and what is it this time? Tom? Dick? Harry?” Jamie asked, feigning interest.

“Xabi.” Steven whispered. Jamie’s brow furrowed.

“What sort of name is that?”

“Basque.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?” Jamie asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“He told me.”

“Ahhh, so the chase is over, then?” Jamie said, sighing. “So much for that one, who’s the next then?” He asked, taking another sip of his coffee. Steven narrowed his eyes at him.

“What do you mean by that?” Steven goaded, feigning innocence. It only made Jamie sigh once more.

“We go through this every time. You pine away like a teenage girl after some bloke, don’t shut up about the poor sod for weeks and then you get their number and that is the last thing I hear of them.”

“That is fucking ridiculous. I didn’t get Xabi’s number.” Steven said, making a face. “And besides-”

“If you bloody say he is different I will pop you across the fucking face, mate.” Jamie said testily. Steven stayed silent. There was a knock at the door and both of them looked to see Martin Kelly walk in with an arm full of folders.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled as he sifted through them, looking for their assignment.

“Alright, Kelly?” Jamie asked. The younger boy nodded as he gnawed on his lower lip and narrowed his eyes.

“I know I have it, hold on.” He said as he walked over to Steven’s desk and set his pile of folders down on it, his fingers moving fast as his eyes searched for their names. Steven sat silently and watched him as he sipped his coffee.

“Maybe we don’t have one. Day off?” Jamie asked. Martin stopped and looked up, bewildered. “It was a joke, lad. Go on.” He prompted. Martin gave him a small grin. He found the folder and held it up, not sure who to give it to. Steven held his hand out. Martin handed it over.

“Anything else?” Martin asked as he gathered his folders back into a neat pile.

“Perhaps alphabetize them next time?” Jamie suggested. Martin blushed, then nodded.

“Thank you, Carra.” He said. Steven laughed.

“That’s all, Martin.” He said, smiling at the younger boy. When he left they both sighed.

“He’ll get it eventually.” Jamie said as he leaned back in his chair once again, coffee in hand. Steven nodded.

“Just started... what? Last week? Takes time. Shoes to fill.”

“He’ll be fine.” He mumbled as he looked over their new assignment. Steven pressed his lips together as he looked at the file that Raul Meireles had put together. Their next hit wouldn’t be a hit at all. They were provided a small packet of powder. Steven raised his eyebrows. “We’re to drug someone and bring them in for questioning.” He said, confused. Jamie made a face and stood up, wanting to see for himself.

“What? Did he give us the wrong folder? Since when do we kidnap? That is Dagger and Skrtel’s area.”

“Apparently we have to slip the powder into their drink.”

“Fuck that.” Jamie whispered. His face fell. It was a girl’s picture. “Bloody hell.” Steven shrugged.

“Looks like we are going clubbing tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes finding Steven Gerrard was difficult. Sometimes it was easy. Xabi was around the corner from Jamie Carragher’s house, where he followed Steven to once he found him. He was rarely in the same place, his job obviously took him all around and he never stayed in one spot. The only place that remained the same was where he lived. Xabi followed him almost every morning. Sometimes they went via car to an office building, others they went straight to a hit. Steven had gone to no less than five different office buildings in the time that Xabi had been tailing him. Xabi noted all of their addresses, of course. Anything could be valuable information.

Now he was staking out in front of Jamie’s house where, if Steven went in, he usually stayed and had a few drinks and then went home. Xabi rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He let out a long sigh as he watched the windows with his arms crossed. Xabi jumped when he received an incoming call.

“Yes?” He asked into his phone, his voice hushed but not in a whisper.

“What are you doing right this minute?” Sergio Ramos’ voice rang through the other end. Xabi bit his lip.

“I am stalking Gerrard, why?” He asked. Sergio laughed. “Don’t laugh, it is my job.”

“Alright then, what is he doing?”

“He is at his partner’s, they are most likely having a few drinks like every other time he goes there after a hit.” Xabi let out in a sigh.

“Then you should come out with us, if you know what he is going to do.” Sergio prompted. Xabi made a face.

“But what if he does something else.”

“Like what? Get a hooker? A nancy boy?” He laughed. Xabi bit back a smile.

“No, Steven wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, so suddenly he is ‘Steven’ and you know him so well.”

“Shut up, that is what happens when you tail someone twenty four seven.” Xabi said, cradling his phone between his shoulder and cheek. Sighing he looked at his watch, then eyed the door of Jamie’s flat.

“Come out with us.”

“Who is this ‘us’ you speak of. Don’t refer to yourself in the third person, you sound five.”

“Not just me, Arbeloa and Albiol, most likely Granero. We are all going out, it is Friday. You know, time to go get smashed.” Sergio said. Xabi bit his lip. The last two Friday nights Steven spent at home, alone. This time he was at Jamie’s. “That and Pirata said you were acting like a dick again.”

“I was not.” Xabi said indignantly. When Sergio didn’t respond Xabi pictured him raising his eyebrows at him like he always did. Xabi remained silent for a moment. “I don’t know about going out.”

“Take a night off. Come on.” Sergio prodded. Xabi rolled his eyes. “Plus, I hate when you and Pirata don’t talk. He calls me more and it bugs the shit out of me. So fucking talk to him again or something before I stop talking to the both of you.”

“Alright, fine. But I am not designated driver. If I am going out, I am getting smashed.”

“That’s the spirit, mate! Fuck it, we’ll get taxi’s.”

“Meet at yours?” Xabi asked.

“Always, hurry your ass up.” Sergio said before he hung up. Xabi stowed his phone back in the pocket of his jacket, took one last look at Jamie’s house and started walking towards his car that was parked around the corner and down two blocks.

*-*-*

“So what’s the plan, then?” Steven asked as Jamie locked the door to his flat. Jamie scoffed.

“It isn’t that hard. We find the girl at the club, one of us come onto her, get her a drink, spike it, and then wait for it to take an effect.” Jamie said as if illicitly drugging someone was going to be easy.

“You can hit on her then.” Steven said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “This is bollocks.”

“Get over it mate, we will be in and out. At least we aren’t the ones doing the interrogating.” He said as they got into the car.

“I would not want that job, me.” Steven said, sighing as he leaned his head back against the headrest as Jamie drove down the street.

“You did at one point.” Jamie brought up. Steven glared at Jamie for a moment before looking back out the window.

“Yeah, but taking writs out is fine now. Everything is fine.” He mumbled. Jamie remained silent for the rest of the way to the club.

Inside, it was easy to spot the nameless girl. It was good that they didn’t know her name, so that when Jamie asked her what it was, it was easy to plaster a smile across their faces. Steven asked her if she wanted a drink as he flashed her a bright smile, and she obliged as Jamie asked her to dance. By the time Steven had ordered the drink, spiked it, and brought it to her she and Jamie were in a world of their own. He passed it off, winking at her then smiling at Jamie. He wanted a drink and motioned to Jamie if he would mind.

“Nah mate, go ahead, I am driving.” Jamie said as the girl moved against him. He tapped his watch as a reminder that the drug would take a good forty five minutes to take affect. Steven nodded and headed back to the bar.

*-*-*

Five shots in an hour was all it took. Five shots in one hour and Xabi was smashed. He was gone in that happy sort of drunk way when you couldn’t stop smiling and everything was funny. Him and Esteban had gone shot for shot as a reconciliation of sorts, and suffice it to say, Xabi was the worst off from it.

“This is your doing.” He said, as he poked Esteban in the arm repeatedly. Esteban chuckled, poking him back. Xabi swatted his arm, pushing Esteban away with his eyes half lidded.

“Is not. You took your own shots.” Esteban responded as his eyes trailed a blonde hippie looking girl into the crowd.

“I want another one.” Xabi proclaimed to himself, his lower lip set in a pout. Sergio walked up and tipped his head to the side and pouted with him.

“You look adorable.” Sergio said, bringing a smile to his face. Xabi’s, on the other hand hardened as much as it could, considering how happily drunk he was.

“Don’t call me that.” He protested. Sergio reached a hand out to pinch Xabi’s cheek when Xabi turned his head away, his eyes widening when they landed on Steven. His jaw dropped, his hand grasped Sergio’s fingers and twisted them.

“Xabi, fuck.” Sergio said laughing. Xabi waved his arm at Sergio, silencing him as he pointed.

“Sergio, Steven’s here!” He proclaimed. Sergio shh-ed him and put his finger down.

“Don’t point, it’s rude.”

“You’re rude.” Xabi said as a come back, his lip pouting once more as he watched Steven head towards the bar. Xabi began walking towards him. Sergio’s arm around his torso stopped him in his tracks. “Get off.” He protested as he wrenched Sergio’s arm from around him, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance.

“Xabi you are drunk, what are you going to do? Stalk him here?” Sergio whispered harshly. Xabi glared at him as he walked towards Steven.

*-*-*

Steven turned his head when heard his voice ordering a drink right beside him. Xabi was smiling at him, his cheeks tinged with red from drinking. Steven grinned back at him.

“Xabi.” He whispered. Xabi leaned on the bar with his body turned towards his.

“Hey, Steven.” Xabi said, unable to make his grin disappear. Steven tilted his head a little to the side.

“Are you drunk, Xabi?” He asked. Xabi leaned in, and nodded. Steven closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in. Xabi’s attention was solely on Steven.

“You know, I can’t stop thinking... about you.” He said unabashedly. “And that is the truth.” He added in, more for himself than anything. Steven beamed.

“Oh yeah?” He said, his eyebrows raised. Xabi nodded again, his fingers finding their way around Steven’s belt loops, tugging slightly.

“You winked at me.” He whispered, his face nearing Steven’s. Steven’s mouth was open slightly as he watched Xabi move closer. “Why?” Xabi asked, his head tilting to the side, his fingers remaining where they were. Steven bit his lip.

“I fancy you.” Steven said bluntly. Xabi’s smile widened, he tugged Steven closer.

“Thought so.” He whispered, his lips hovering so close to Steven’s, before he backed off slightly. Steven raked his teeth across his bottom lip. Xabi licked his as a response.

“Is that it?” Steven asked. One elbow was on leaning against the bar while the other hung at his side. Xabi tugged again, but not forcefully. His eyes looked around for Sergio. After he found his attention was diverted to a tall brunette on the dancefloor, he looked back at Steven. When their eyes met again, Steven’s arm slid up Xabi’s until he got to his neck. He brought Xabi forward, capturing Xabi’s lips with his. Xabi let out a barely audible moan as their lips parted and Steven’s hand stayed pressed against his neck, deepening the kiss almost immediately. The kiss lasted long enough that when they broke apart, both gasped for breath. Xabi licked his lips, his fingers tightening around Steven’s belt loops.

“Fuck.” He whispered. Steven laughed.

“That bad?” He asked. Xabi shook his head, his eyes wide and his lips swollen.

“No, not at all.” He said. Steven’s thumb stroked Xabi’s hair idly as Steven stared at Xabi. Xabi’s eyes closed momentarily, long enough for Steven to look for Jamie in the crowd. He spotted him then looked at his watch; he had time still, but not much. He captured Xabi’s lips again, this time rushed and needing more. Xabi was the first to break away this time, his lips pressing against Steven’s cheek, his chin, his neck. Steven closed his eyes. They shot open when his phone began to ring. When he saw the caller ID he gritted his teeth.

“Yeah?” He asked. Xabi stopped, backing up and leaning against the bar. Steven held a finger up, turned to the side and covered his ear so that he could hear.

“She is about to pass out, stop sucking face with that random and come help me get her to the car.” Jamie spat then hung up. Steven sighed and turned back to face Xabi.

“I’ve got to go, my mate’s bird is piss drunk. Got to get her home.” He said. Xabi bit his lip, leaned forward and kissed him again, this time his hands slipping into Steven’s back pockets, pressing their bodies together. Steven moaned. “Fuck, mate.” He said, his voice gruff. Xabi smirked.

“Go on then, Steven.” He said. Steven pushed himself off the bar and kissed Xabi on the cheek before he went. “See you Tuesday.” Xabi whispered as Steven’s lips touched his skin. Steven smiled.

“Hope I do.”   
*-*-*

When he was gone, Xabi’s face fell. He sat on a bar stool, with his head in his hands until Sergio came up to him.

“Xabi, you alright?” Serigo asked him. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I’m fucking drunk.” He said through his arms, his voice cracked. Sergio pouted and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I think it is time to go home.” He said, urging Xabi to his feet. Xabi stood and put an arm around Sergio for support. “Looks like you got him though.” He said as encouragement. Xabi pouted, then nodded.

“I suppose, if that is what you want to call it.”

“Snogging him? Yeah you got him.”

“More like he got me.” Xabi mumbled. Sergio side eyed him. Xabi looked at him. “What?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You know what. He is a job.” Xabi pushed off of Sergio, his face contorting into a grimace as he covered his face with a hand.

“I fucking know. I was thinking about my report, alright.” Xabi said, dropping the hand and looking at Sergio.

“Good.”

*-*-*

Steven put an arm around the girl, helping Jamie get her into the back seat, in a sitting position. She was smiling, loopy.

“You’re cute too.” She mumbled. Steven nodded.

“Yes, yes. I am just going to buckle you in-” He started when her lips locked with his. Steven jumped back and put his hands up in the air. Jamie started laughing then pushed Steven out of the way.

“That was bloody fucking priceless, mate. The look on your face.”

“You could have fucking told me she was going to attack me!” Steven said as he opened the car door and got in.

“Alright, crabby pants. Don’t fucking take it out on me because your balls are blue.” Jamie said as he shut her door and got in, turning the car on. “Who was that? Some random?” Jamie asked as they made their way to Headquarters. Steven idly played with his bottom lip as he looked out the window.

“No, that was Xabi.” He said. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“Tuesday Xabi?”

“How many Xabi’s do I know? Yes. Tuesday Xabi.”

“Well that is just the most coincidental thing I have ever-”

“He was drunk.”

“And you snogged him?”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry to tear you away then.” Jamie said, not meaning it. Steven rolled his eyes.

“We were there on business, I didn’t even get to finish a beer. You called, I came. Nothing big.” Steven said, refusing to look at his friend and partner.

“You get his number?” Jamie asked. Steven turned his head and glared, his arms folded.

“No.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. I came when you called!” He said, looking in the back seat at the girl who was passed out.

“That you did, mate. Good to know I can count on you to get the job done.”

“I always do my job.” Steven muttered as they drove on.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven found Xabi’s phone number when he was doing his Sunday laundry. He hadn’t touched his jeans since Friday night, but as he was emptying out all of his pockets as he dumped his clothes into the washing machine, he found the napkin in it. He stared at it, biting his lower lip for a few moments before he set it aside and continued getting the load ready.

He brought the napkin with Xabi’s name and number scrawled on it into his living room after he was finished, placing it on his end table as he got out a beer and turned on the telly to watch a football match. Every few minutes he looked over at it, but did nothing.

After the match, and dinner, he moved the napkin into the kitchen, putting it on the fridge with a magnet. When Jamie came over, he noticed it.

“What’s this, then?” He asked, pointing at the napkin with a beer in his hand. Steven coughed lightly and shrugged.

“Found it in my back pocket today.”

“Thought you didn’t get his number.” Jamie said as he took a sip of his beer. Steven was leaning against the counter, his face set in a pout.

“He slipped it in my pocket when he grabbed my ass.” Steven said nonchalantly. “Didn’t realize the napkin was there.” Jamie made a face.

“Too much information.”

“You fucking asked.” Steven said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, so why is it on your fridge like some assignment you got an A on in school. You haven’t even fucked him.” Jamie said, still looking at the napkin.

“Shut the fuck up, mate. I put it there so I wouldn’t lose it.”

“Why not just put his number in your phone?” Jamie asked. Steven looked away from him, at his feet. Jamie huffed.

“You don’t want to put him in there? Really? You’re still on about that. I thought you said-”

“Listen. I don’t put peoples numbers in my phone, alright. Not unless...”

“My number is in your phone.”

“Under an alias.”

“So, put his name in under something else.”

“If I did that to everyone I met I wouldn’t know who is who. I only put someones name in if I am dating them or they are you.” Steven mumbled. Jamie stayed silent for a moment.

“What’s my alias?”

“Brothel slash Whorehouse.”

“Fuck off.” Jamie said, laughing. Steven smiled. “You going to call him?” Jamie asked. Steven shrugged. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Told you, it is all about the chase with you.” Steven looked back at the napkin then sighed as he took another sip of his beer. “Or just wait until Tuesday.” Jamie offered. “When he asks why you didn’t call.” Steven glared at him then reached for his phone, the land line. “Didn’t mean now, Stevie.” Steven dialed the number without looking at the napkin, which brought a grin to Jamie’s face.

*-*-*

Xabi sat typing his report that was due the next day at his desk when his cellphone rang. It was an unknown number. He let it ring three times before he picked up.

“Hello?” He asked tentatively.

“Ah, Xabi?” Xabi closed his eyes, a small smile crept across his face, his body relaxed as he leaned back in his chair, stretching.

“This is Xabi.” He said, the smile not leaving his face.

“Hi, it’s Steven.”

“Oh hey, found my note then?” He asked. Steven laughed over the line. Xabi licked his lips and closed his eyes then shut his computer, putting it to sleep.

“Something like that, was doing laundry.” Xabi chuckled.

“I was pretty sneaky about giving you my number.”

“Are you busy? I wasn’t sure if you were-” Steven said, his voice unsure.

“No, I was just doing a report. Nothing big.” Xabi feigned.

“I just realized I know nothing about you except that you like fish and are a good kisser.” Xabi grinned, his cheeks reddened.

*-*-*

Jamie Carragher snorted at the last line. Steven made a face and punched him in the arm, hard. Steven was about to hit him again when Xabi talked back into the receiver.

“We should fix that.” Steven backed off from his friend, put hand on his hip and walked away. Jamie stayed where he was, perfectly fine with finishing his beer in peace.

“When can we start?” Xabi laughed at Steven’s eagerness.

“How about instead of Fish and Chips we do something else instead?” Xabi prompted.

“Hmm...”

“Unless you are hell bent on eating there-”

“No, no. We can go anywhere.” Steven said, pacing his living room.

“How about a movie?” Xabi suggested.

“Sounds good. No food before?” Steven asked as he scuffed his feet idly against his carpet.

“I was thinking if we were hungry afterwards...” Xabi trailed off. Steven took a moment before he responded.

“No, you’re right that is good as well.”

“We could meet at our normal place, though. Neutral ground.” Xabi offered.

“You’re brilliant, you are.” Steven said, grinning.

“How about you look up movies and text me the time you want to meet.”

“Alright, I will.”

“Good.” Xabi gave a small laugh. “Well, I have a report to finish.”

“You do that.” Steven said, adding in a short laugh to match Xabi’s.

“Bye, Steven.”

“Later, Xabi.” He said before he hung up. He looked at Jamie and smiled. “See, Jamie.”

“You’re getting soft, you.” Jamie laughed.

“In your dreams.”

“Besides being a good kisser’ for fuck’s sake, lad.” Jamie said laughing. Steven punched him in the arm, hard.

“Shut up.”

“So you made plans?”

“Tuesday night, yeah. Got to look up movie times.”

“A movie? What are you? Seventeen?”

“Fuck off, you.” Steven said as he grabbed the paper to see what was playing.

*-*-*

Xabi sighed as he stood in front of Iker Casillas’ office, his hand hovering close to the door. He took a breath before he knocked twice then opened the door.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked. Iker was sitting at his desk.

“Yes, I just read over your report from this past week.” Iker said, his hand gesturing out, offering Xabi a seat. Xabi took it and straightened his tie as he sat, folding one knee over the other and put his hands in his lap. His eyes locked with Iker’s. “I had a few questions.” Xabi nodded and licked his lips.

“Such as, sir?” He asked.

“Such as, in your previous reports you never stated anything about Carragher having a girlfriend.”

“My assignment wasn’t Carragher, it was Gerrard.” Xabi stated.

“But you have tailed them both, practically.” Xabi looked away for a moment and cleared his throat.

“I had not seen who Carragher was dancing with before, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Iker nodded.

“I would like you to look into that this week. See if you can ask Gerrard tomorrow.” Iker offered. Xabi bit his lower lip and nodded once, his hands tightening slightly in his lap. “And as for tomorrow night... Xabi don’t mess this up. We need information from him.” Iker said, his tone serious. Xabi’s face hardened.

“I know.”

“If you could get information from him easily, it would be better in the long run. Especially if he doesn’t suspect it.”

“Yes, sir.” Xabi whispered. “Is that everything?” He asked, his voice wavering for only a second.

“Yes, that is all. Send in Ramos, would you?” Iker asked, dismissing him. Xabi nodded.

“Of course.”

*-*-*

Xabi looked at his watch for the fifth time in two minutes. His jaw clenched as he looked around, his eyes narrowed. He had his phone in his hand and his leg was shaking as he waited, seated at the table they shared the week before. His phone buzzed, he received a text. His eyes rolled as he looked at it.

“He there yet?” Sergio had asked him.

“No. I think have been stood up.” He responded.

“Didn’t you just stop tailing him like an hour ago?”

“Yes, I had to change.” Xabi typed back as he heard the door open. His head shot up, standing over him was Steven.

“Sorry I am late.” He said, his hands in his pockets and a grin plastered across his face. Xabi looked at his watch then smiled up at Steven.

“It’s alright, I am just worried we won’t make the movie now.” Xabi said as he stood. Steven’s grin didn’t falter as Xabi rebuttoned his coat and put his scarf around his neck.

“I wasn’t really interested in the movie anyways.” Steven said, shrugging. Xabi gave him a small smile.

“What did you have in mind, then?” Xabi asked.

“Well I said I want to get to know you.” Steven said as he opened the door for Xabi. Xabi walked out into the cold and waited for Steven, who also held it for a couple who were walking in.

“Yes, you did say that.” Xabi said, his cheeks reddening only a little, barely noticeable.

“How about dinner? I know this great tapas restaurant...” Steven trailed off, then stopped when he realized that Xabi had stopped walking, just staring at Steven.

“Tapas?” Xabi asked, the slight blush that was on his face before was now more pronounced. Steven nodded.

“Does that sound good? I know you mentioned that you were Basque, so I thought that would be something good, but if you don’t want to-” Steven was rambling, but Xabi stopped him with a smile.

“No, tapas would be wonderful. Which place were you thinking of?” He asked, walking closer to Steven. Steven got his keys out of his pocket and messed with them for a moment then licked his lips.

“Well, there is a place called La Tasca...”

“I love La Tasca.” Xabi beamed.

“Mind if I drive?” Steven asked. Xabi shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Steven to where he parked.


	5. Chapter 5

Xabi hadn’t stopped laughing for nearly an hour as they sat at La Tasca. The food came and went, they had eaten their fill plus more. Empty bowls were strewn across the table, as well as half full ones.

“I am about to burst.” Steven said as he stretched his back and leaned his neck to the side. Xabi nodded, blinking his eyes as if they were heavy.

“I couldn’t eat another bite.” He said as he took a sip of the wine that Steven ordered with the meal.

“Does that mean no dessert?” Steven asked, pouting a little. The corner of Xabi’s mouth curled up in a half smile as he took another sip of the wine. He was on his third glass.

“Not unless you want me unconscious.” He mused. Steven shook his head.

“No, I don’t want that.” He said as their waiter came over with the bill. Xabi sat up straighter than he had been, He held his hand out but Steven shook his head. “No, this is on me.” He said. The waiter looked them over and handed the bill to Steven. Xabi’s jaw clenched.

“Let me pay the tip, at least.” He offered. Steven shook his head as he grabbed a card from his wallet and handed both the bill and the card to the waiter. Xabi sat back and sighed, a small smile playing across his face as he finished his glass of wine. “You know, I don’t think anyone has ever paid for a meal of mine before.” He whispered.

“No one?” Steven asked, his fingers drumming against the table. Xabi shook his head.

“No, not anyone I was seeing.” Steven stared at him for a moment. “Not that we are seeing each other, I wasn’t-”

“Xabi, stop. I just bought you dinner, enjoy it.” Steven spoke as the waiter brought back the bill for Steven to sign. Xabi looked down at his hands for a moment and took a deep breath before he stood to put his coat back on. They walked in silence back to Steven’s car. “Would you like me to take you home, or do you want to stop by a bar and chat more?” Steven asked as he unlocked Xabi’s door for him with his key. Xabi stood by it, not opening the door just yet, with his hands in his pockets, looking at Steven as he bit his lower lip.

“Bar sounds good.” Xabi said as he took a step towards the door to the car, his body getting close to Steven’s as his hand reached for the handle. “I like talking to you.” He said, his lips ghosting over Steven’s cheek as he said it. Steven closed his eyes and turned his head slightly, capturing Xabi’s lips with his. Xabi’s hand stayed on the door handle as one of Steven’s hands grasped at Xabi’s coat, bringing their bodies together. “You know,” Xabi started as he broke the kiss, “I didn’t think you were going to call.” He said against Steven’s jaw. Steven scoffed.

“You’re the one that hid your number deep in my pocket.” Steven said as he kissed Xabi again. Xabi laughed as their tongues met, his hands reaching up for Steven’s face, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones as they deepened the kiss.

“I changed my mind.” Xabi said, his lips leaving a trail down Steven’s neck, his hands dropping around Steven’s waist, intertwining behind his back, Steven’s coat keeping his hands warm because of his body heat.

“About what?” Steven asked as he tugged on Xabi’s scarf, capturing his lips once more. His hand remained against Xabi’s chest as it held onto the scarf.

“I want you to take me home.” He said, his lips nearing Steven’s ear as he said it, his hand grazing the front of Steven’s pants. Once again, Steven tugged at Xabi’s scarf, his head turning in order to get to Xabi’s lips.

“You got it.” Steven said as he broke away from him, moving to his side of the car and getting in. Xabi opened his door and got in, buckling up.

As Steven turned his car on, Xabi received a text. It was from Sergio: ‘How is it going?’ He asked. Xabi let out a silent sigh as he stared at the text for a long time. After a while, without responding, he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you live near the chippy?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded and cleared his throat.

“I do, just a few blocks from it actually.”

“Just tell me when to turn.” Steven said, looking over at Xabi, his pupils were blown and his hair a mess from the impromptu make out session in the parking lot of La Tasca.

“You got it.”

*-*-*

They made it as far as Xabi’s door before Steven’s hands were all over Xabi’s body, his lips on his neck, and indiscernible noises were escaping Xabi’s lips as he tried to get his key into the lock. His fingers fumbled as Steven’s hand cupped him for a split second before untucking his shirt and slipping his hand underneath Xabi’s shirt. Xabi’s back leaned against Steven’s chest as he stood still, letting Steven’s hands roam freely over his body, under his coat and shirt, his fingers rubbing against the band of his briefs.

Xabi’s eyes rolled back as Steven’s hand dipped down, just below the elastic band, teasingly.

“Thank fuck.” He sighed as he unlocked the door and swung it open. He turned his body, capturing Steven’s lips with his and dragging him into his flat, slamming him against he door as he shut it. Steven groaned as Xabi held him against the door with his hips, his hands yanking Steven’s coat off, and his shirt over his head. Xabi’s fingers deftly worked at Steven’s zipper, shoving his jeans down his thighs, pushing the fabric out of the way.

“Xabi.” Steven whispered, his hands cupping Xabi’s face in his hands as he looked at him. Xabi’s eyes met Steven’s, his chest was heaving as his fingers rested on Steven’s waist, his thumb on the line of hair that lead down into what was hidden beneath Steven’s briefs.

“Yes?” Xabi asked, his eyelids heavy, his mouth close to Steven’s, hovering. Steven moved his hands, tilting Xabi’s head to the side as he looked at him then moved across the flat.

“I think I want you somewhere not against the door.” He said, laughing. Xabi moved his head to the side, taking Steven’s thumb into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment before released it. Steven dragged his thumb over Xabi’s lower lip, wetting it.

“What if I want you against the door?” Xabi asked, his eyes not leaving Steven’s as his fingers outlined the apparently bulge in Steven’s briefs, which made Steven moan and bite his lip.

“That’s too damn bad, because I want you on your back.” His voice was gravely and hard, his pupils blown. His hand overlapped Xabi’s, pressing his hand harder against his erection, this time making Xabi moan. Xabi captured Steven’s lips with his once more, their tongues intertwining as Xabi’s fingers wrapped around Steven’s length through the fabric of his briefs. A growl escaped Steven’s throat as he broke the kiss. “Bedroom, now.” He said as his hand grabbed the back of Xabi’s neck, bringing him in for a rough kiss, his teeth grazing over Xabi’s lower lip as they made their way across the apartment towards Xabi’s bedroom. As they walked, Xabi stripped himself of his coat and began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Steven stepped the rest of the way out of his jeans, leaving a trail of clothes that led into the bedroom.

Xabi managed to turn Steven around so that when they reached the bed, he would be the one to fall onto it. Xabi pushed Steven against the mattress as he straddled Steven’s thighs, his hands cupping Steven’s face in his hands as their mouths met with fury. Xabi’s lips went from Steven’s mouth to his chin, to his ear, down to his neck, then his shoulder where his teeth raked lightly across his skin. “Damn, that mouth of yours.” Steven said, his hands grasping at Xabi’s waist, slipping his briefs down over his ass, pushing them down his thighs and exposing him.

“You like my mouth?” Xabi asked, his lips against Steven’s skin as he spoke. Steven wrapped his fingers around Xabi’s length, stroking him as a response. Xabi moaned into Steven’s shoulder, his teeth scrapping across the skin, making Steven hiss as he worked Xabi’s erection with his hand. Xabi closed his eyes and moved his hips, grinding down against Steven’s trapped cock.

“Yes.” Steven whispered as he grasped the back of Xabi’s neck with one hand and held his waist with the other. In one swift motion, Steven was sitting up as he pushed Xabi onto his back so that his head was by the foot of the bed. Steven pushed his briefs down his thighs, freeing his cock from its confinement before straddling Xabi’s chest. “And I want that mouth around my cock.” He said as he moved forward. Xabi’s hands grasped at Steven’s ass, his mouth opened and took Steven’s cock into his mouth willingly as he lay on his back. Steven’s knees were on the bed, on either side of Xabi’s head as he thrust into Xabi’s mouth. Steven closed his eyes as his fingers raked through Xabi’s hair. “Fuck, I needed this.” He whispered.

Xabi’s eyes met Steven’s as he took Steven’s head into his mouth, his lips spreading as he relaxed his throat for the intrusion. Xabi bobbed his head, his tongue sliding over the head, up and down the shaft, then back into his mouth again. He lapped at Steven’s erection with his tongue, swirling it over his head. His attention was fully on Steven. Steven was the one to pull away, was the one to stop.

Steven pushed his body away from Xabi’s, repositioning himself between Xabi’s legs as he knelt. He took hold of Xabi’s ankles, spreading his legs then jacking him off twice before his hand slipped lower, touching his entrance. Xabi bit his swollen lower lip as he watched Steven touch him. His head rolled to the side, his hands clutched at the sheets around him as Steven leaned down and forward, hovering over his lips. “You need me to fuck you?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

Steven captured Xabi’s lips with his, one hand on Xabi’s chest as the other raked through his hair. When he broke the kiss he trailed two fingers up Xabi’s neck, along his chin then against his lips. Xabi took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and wetting them as much as he could. Steven popped his fingers out of Xabi’s mouth then kissed him again as his fingers pressed against Xabi’s entrance. Xabi moaned against Steven’s mouth as he pressed in, Xabi’s hand wrapped around Steven’s neck deepening the kiss. With his other hand he reached out and held onto Steven’s waist, his fingers digging into Steven’s skin.

“Oh fuck.” Xabi rasped as he tilted his head back, letting Steven mark his neck as he worked him open, his fingers scissoring and spreading him. “Steven let me-” he started to say as Steven’s tongue made a trail down his chest, his stomach, then found his cock. “Fuck.” He said, shutting his eyes tight, his fingers raking through Steven’s hair as he hummed and gasped as Steven opened him up, his fingers fucking him hard and fast, making Xabi writhe against him. “Steven let me get a condom.” He managed to get out. Within moments Steven’s mouth and touch was gone. Xabi rolled off the bed, stumbling once his feet touched the floor. He walked into the bathroom, getting a condom and lube.

When he came back to the bed, Steven’s hand moved to Xabi’s neck, steering him where he wanted him to go. Xabi was about to lay back down when Steven stopped him.

“On your knees.” He said, his voice rough and gravely. Xabi bit his lip and did as Steven said, getting on all fours for Steven on his bed. He turned his head so he could look over his shoulder and watch as Steven smeared lube onto his fingers then plunge back into him at full force. Xabi gasped at the intrusion as Steven fucked him with his fingers again. Xabi gnawed at his bottom lip, muffling the noises that were escaping his lips.

Steven retracted his fingers from Xabi in order to put the condom on. He applied a drop more of lube to his cock, spreading it and jacking off once as he looked at Xabi spread out in front of him. He grabbed Xabi’s ass, readying himself, then pushed in. Xabi moaned and pushed back on his palms so that Steven pushed into him further. “God, that’s fucking hot.” He spat as he began moving. Xabi did as well, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hands traveled up and down Xabi’s sides, his fingers following his spine and holding onto his waist as he fucked him. Xabi’s head was hung low between his shoulders as he gasped. Steven stilled Xabi’s movements by holding his waist, his hands applying pressure as he picked up his movements. Xabi’s arms collapsed beneath him as Steven’s momentum quickened.

“Oh fucking, god. Steven.” Xabi said, his voice cracked and gruff as he screamed into the sheets, his fists clenched at his sides and his eyes shut tight as he came into his sheets. “God, keep going.” He said, his legs shaking. Steven fucked him into the bed, coming then continuing to thrust until he was satisfied. When Steven rolled off the bed to dispose of the used condom, Xabi rolled onto his side.

Once Steven came back into the room he grabbed his briefs and slipped them back on. Xabi’s face contorted and he sat up, leaning on his outstretched arms.

“You’re leaving?” He asked. Steven stopped in the door way and looked back at Xabi as he licked his lips.

“I don’t usually sleep at others... flats.” He said, his voice sounded different. Xabi shut his mouth, his eyes down cast.

“Of course, yeah.” He said as he too, got off the bed to fetch his clothes. When he slipped his briefs back on, Steven was standing next to him, his fingers reaching out and leaving a trail along the elastic band of Xabi’s briefs.

“I could stay for another round if you like.” He offered. “I have work in the morning, which is why I shouldn’t stay.” He said, his lips grazing Xabi’s neck and shoulder, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin. Xabi shut his eyes and tilted his head back, his hands on Steven’s waist.

“Mmm. I have work too.” He said as he opened his eyes and looked around his room, they were wide and his mouth remained opened.

“What is it?” Steven asked, his brow furrowing. Xabi shut his mouth and looked at Steven. He grabbed the back of Steven’s neck and then kissed him.

“Nothing. Another round, then we’ll call it a night.” He said his lips against Steven’s cheek as his hands slipped beneath Steven’s briefs and grabbed his ass, gripping it tightly in his hands. Steven moaned and moved against him.

“Fucking deal, mate.” He said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Xabi lay awake in his bed. After Steven left he took a shower and watched late night TV. He opened his computer, opened a report document and stared at it, not typing anything for at least thirty five minutes before shutting his computer. He was curled up on his side with his phone in his hand, staring at the three texts that Sergio sent him, none of which he answered. First it was the one he received while they were at the restaurant. The second was: “Are you with him? Simple question”, and then the third: “You better be fucking him”. Xabi bit his lip and closed his eyes, his toes were curled and his legs tangled in his sheets. He gasped when his phone began to ring, it was Sergio. He let it ring and ring, not hitting ignore. He stared at it the entire time. Once the call was missed, he sat up in bed and dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

“Xabi?” Esteban Granero asked, his voice crackling from sleep.

“Oh, fuck. I didn’t think about the time. Sorry Pirata.” Xabi said, his voice low as his head sunk, his fingers tracing an invisible design in the clean sheets he had replaced from earlier. Esteban sighed.

“No, it’s alright. What’s up? You never call late.... fuck Xabi, it is 3am. You okay?” Esteban asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, no... I... I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me about it?” He asked. Xabi sighed, closing his eyes.

“I went on a date tonight.” Xabi said, biting his lip.

“What? No way! Don’t tell me, was it that guy you were making out with at the bar? He seemed interested.” Esteban said, sounding more awake now. Xabi smiled.

“Yeah, he left about an hour ago-”

“He left? No walk of shame for him?”

“He has to work early. So do I. I can’t sleep...” Xabi trailed off, sighing again. “I can’t... I can’t talk to Sergio. Don’t tell him I talked to you about Steven.” Esteban remained silent for a moment.

“Why? What do you mean?”

“He... won’t understand.”

“Why not? He likes when you get laid because then you are less anti-social.” Esteban joked. Xabi gritted his teeth.

“I just can’t. I like Steven, a lot.”

“That is awesome, though!” Esteban said, his genuine happiness seeped into his words. Xabi smiled, but his eyes were glassy.

“It could be, I suppose.” He whispered. “Everything is so fucked up.”

“You aren’t telling me something.” Esteban said, his voice grave. Xabi sighed. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Fuck, nothing. I just... as much as I like Steven this can’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“Conflict of interest.”

“What is he straight? I told you to stop fucking around with men who are pretending to be-”

“No, no it isn’t that.”

“Good.” Esteban said. There was a beep, and Xabi looked at his phone. Sergio was calling again.

“Fuck, Sergio has called me twice and sent me three texts.”

“He is so the needy girlfriend in this.” Esteban laughed. Xabi joined in for a moment. “You should answer before he has a hernia.”

“Okay, hold on.” Xabi said as he switched over. “What?” He asked.

“For fuck’s sake where have you been?” Sergio asked.

“I’ve been busy.” Xabi said as he sat cross-legged in bed, his hand in his lap as he held the other to his ear.

“Busy getting information from the enemy?” Sergio asked.

“He isn’t the enemy.”

“Bull fucking shit, Alonso. Are you compromised? Do you need to switch assignments?” Sergio rattled off.

“Just because you are fucking the boss doesn’t mean you can fucking tell me how to do my job. I am going to get the information, alright?” He said, his face hardening.

“Leave Iker and I out of this.” Sergio spat.

“Fuck if I will.”

“He doesn’t think you can do this.” Sergio prompted. Xabi bit his lip, his shoulders slumped.

“And neither do you.”

“Are you on task, Xabi?” He asked. Xabi shook his head no.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Sergio sighed at his answer. Xabi visibly shook, a chill went down his back.

“Good. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Sergio whispered. Xabi’s jaw clenched.

“Pirata is on the other line, I have to go.” Xabi said and then switched over. “You there, Pirata?” He asked.

“Yeah, are his panties in a twist?” He asked.

“Yeah, I threw he and Iker’s tryst into the mix to fuck with him.” Xabi said, his voice low.

“He is in over his head with that one.”

“Fucking with the boss is never a good idea.” Xabi said, sighing again. “Hey Pirata?”

“Yeah?”

“You know... how I can’t talk to you about my job?”

“Yeah, crazy conspiracy shit.” Xabi laughed at Esteban’s description of his job.

“I think I want out.”

“Can you do that?” He asked. Xabi sighed.

“No, I don’t think so.”

*-*-*

 

Steven had been silent for most of the day. He didn’t talk in the morning when he brought in coffee for he and Jamie, he didn’t talk during lunch, or when they were staking out waiting for their hit to appear. He didn’t even talk after he cleaned his sniper riffle and stored it away until it was needed again. It wasn’t until they were driving back to Headquarters that Jamie spoke up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you today?” He asked. Steven shrugged.

“I think I am not going to see Xabi again.” He whispered as he looked out the window. Jamie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I knew that was coming. For fucks sake-”

“No. It isn’t like that.”

“It wasn’t a one night stand, then? You’re going to fuck him again?” Jamie asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, I mean yes. Fuck it. No it wasn’t a one night stand. And I want to fuck him again.”

“Then what the bloody fuck? Don’t want to see him again? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Doesn’t make sense? I am a fucking assassin, Carra.” Steven spat, his eyes were daggers as they stared at his partner. Jamie’s jaw clenched.

“So, since when has it been a problem?”

“Since always. But I never wanted to fucking have a relationship with someone.” Steven mumbled. Jamie raised an eyebrow at him.

“A relationship, Stevie?” Steven stayed silent. “Stevie, what the fuck? You can have a relationship. I do all the time.”

“And they are all surrounded by lies.” He said as a matter of factly. Jamie’s eyes narrowed.

“You can’t just tell someone you are an assassin.”

“No, you can’t. Which is why one night stands are ideal.”

“But you like him.”

“Yeah.” Steven said, his eyes drifting down to his lap where his hands were resting.

“Then I am sure you will figure something out.”

*-*-*

Xabi sat at his desk, staring at a blank report document. His eyes kept wandering around the office where his colleagues were going about their business, typing away furiously. He placed his fingers to the keyboard, but they remained still. Someone clearing their throat next to him caused him to jump slightly. His hand went up to his mouth as he held in a gasp. He looked up to find Iker Casillas hovering over him.

“Having issues with your report?” Iker asked. Xabi bit his lip and shook his head.

“No, sir. But I have until Monday-”

“No, you don’t. I want a report on my desk by the end of the day of what happened last night. I don’t even care if you put in anything you know on his partner, Carragher. Any information could become a lead. You never know. ” Iker said as he put his hands in his pockets. Xabi’s eyes wandered around the room, landing on Sergio. They narrowed briefly then he returned his gaze to Iker.

“Yes, sir.” Iker gave him an easy smile.

“Good, Alonso. We want you to stay on task with this.” Iker said as encouragement then walked off. Xabi gulped and looked back to his report. He began typing.

*-*-*

It was less than thirty minutes before the end of the regular work day when Xabi hit print. He got up from his chair and rushed to the copy room to grab his report. When he rounded the corner, he ran into Sergio. He smiled at him.

“Alright, Alonso?” He asked. Xabi’s jaw clenched.

“Did you tell Iker that I should write a midweek report?” He asked. Sergio’s face fell, his head shook.

“No, no! What? We don’t talk about work-” Xabi rolled his eyes. “Xabi, I am serious. Why? Because of what I said last night? I was worried about you.” He said, putting a hand on Xabi’s arm. Xabi looked at the printer and sighed.

“Yeah, alright. And I am fine, just stressed about getting information. I am used to staking out and gathering-”

“I know Xabi, but I am sure you are doing an excellent job.” Sergio said, his smile warm. Xabi’s shoulders sagged slightly before he righted himself and grabbed the report.

“Well, I need to get this to Iker.” Xabi said as he passed back by Sergio.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Sergio said. Xabi waved a hand in recognition as he walked towards Iker’s office. When he got there, he took a breath before he knocked on the door and entered.

“Xabi! Have that report for me?” Iker asked. Xabi nodded and slid it onto the desk towards Iker. He remained standing. “Xabi, why don’t you sit down.” Iker all but offered. Xabi looked at the seat.

“I would rather stand, been sitting all afternoon to get that to you, sir.” He said. Iker raised an eyebrow at him but nodded, as he skimmed the report.

“You follow him every night, correct?” Iker asked. Xabi nodded, looking at his watch.

“Yes, sir. I actually should be-”

“This will only take a moment.” Iker rushed out, stopping Xabi from continuing. Xabi’s mouth shut, his back straightened.

“I like how close you are getting to him, that information we need can only come from his mouth. It isn’t anything you can find around his home. But if we... feel like you have been compromised we will have to take action, you know that right, Alonso?” He asked, his fingers tapping against his desk, his eyes baring down on Xabi from where he was sitting. Xabi nodded once. “I want daily reports from you until further notice.” Iker added, sighing. Xabi’s eyes widened. “They don’t need to be as extensive, obviously. But we are quite serious about this lead. You understand that, right?”

“Yes.” Xabi whispered. “I understand.”

“I want you to see him tonight. Don’t follow. Call him. Set something up.” Iker said, waving his hand around. Xabi’s breathing quickened, but he nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Call him right now.” Iker said, leaning back in his chair. Xabi tensed but reached his hand into his pocket and got out his phone. Iker was watching his every move. He dialed Steven number and waited for him to pick up. He looked at the ground, then the ceiling, the wall. He didn’t look at Iker.

“Heya, Xabi.” Steven said when he picked up the phone.

“Hi, Steven.” Xabi smiled for only a second before he dropped it, turning his body slightly as he slipped one hand into his pocket.

“You off work already?” Steven asked. Xabi licked his lips.

“Not quite, just handed in a report, have a few things to tie up before I pack up for the day.”

“Same here, actually, I can’t really talk right now.”

“Oh, yes, sorry. I just wanted to see if you were busy tonight.” Xabi said rather fast. Steven gave a short laugh over the line.

“No, I’m not. How about I call you in a bit though.”

“Alright, sure.”

“Bye, Xabi.”

“Bye.” Xabi hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, he looked over at Iker. “He is busy. He is going to call me back.”

“Good, I suppose you should find him until he calls you. Xabi I don’t want you needlessly in this office while you are in this. I want you either with him or tailing him. You can email me your reports.” He said, dismissing Xabi from his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven stood with his phone cradled between his shoulder and cheek after Xabi hung up with him. He gestured at Jamie, who took it from him and slipped it back in his pocket. Steven’s hands were bloody from a close contact kill, the knife was beside him as he hovered over the sink, scrubbing his hands. Steven wasn’t looking in the mirror or at Jamie as he took the rough soap to his hands, working it underneath his finger nails.

“You going to call him back?” Jamie asked. Steven shrugged and sighed.

“I have to figure my shit out.”

“So you are going to leave him hanging?” Jamie’s eyes were on the knife by Steven’s side, but his face showed his empathy.

“I didn’t think he would call today. I thought I had more time to think.” Jamie stayed silent for a time, his eyes drifting back and forth from the bloodied knife but catching short glimpses of his friend.

“Well we are done for today, let’s go file our paperwork and you give him a call afterwards.” Jamie offered. Steven nodded as he raked his hand through his hair in exasperation after he toweled them dry.

“You know, Carra. Sometimes I think about getting out of this.” Steven said as he leaned against the bathroom counter. Jamie nodded.

“Me too, but don’t tell that to the boss.”

“Fuck no, I am not saying I want out. I just... sometimes it just pops into my head.”

“You are good at what you do.” Jamie said, sighing. “If you don’t end up doing something with Xabi tonight, let’s drink.” Steven smiled and noddded.

“I could use a drink right about now.” He said as he looked at his shirt, which was spattered with blood. “And a new shirt.” He laughed. They walked out of the bathroom of Melwood together, towards their office where they would spend the next hour or more filing the paperwork for the writ they had just filled. As soon as Steven was out, it was well past dusk. Hopping into his car in the parking lot, before turning it on, he dialed Xabi’s number.

“Hi, Steven.” Xabi’s voice came over the line. Steven couldn’t help but smile, he had answered on the second ring.

“Hey, I just got off work.”

“Do you want to meet for drinks?” Xabi asked. Steven looked down at his bloodied clothes.

“I need a shower first, long day. But drinks sound great, I need to destress.”

“I can definitely help you with that.” Xabi said, his voice dripping with lust. Steven bit his lip and shut his eyes.

“You know what, how about you come to mine? I have alcohol.” He said, his voice rough as his hand palmed his groin through his pants, adjusting himself then buckling up for his drive. Xabi took a moment to respond.

“What is your address, I can plug it into my GPS.” Xabi said. Steven gave it to him. “What time? How long do you need to get ready?” He asked.

“Give me an hour, lad. That’s all I need.” He said, turning the car on.

“See you then.”

“See you.”

*-*-*

 

Xabi watched as Steven’s car left the parking lot and headed towards his flat. Xabi chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. He turned his car off and got out of it, then walked across the street and into the parking garage that Steven’s car just emerged from. It was mostly empty now, unlike how it usually was when he came by. His phone rang as he walked over to the elevator, looking at the directory of the buildings that the garage was attached to.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Xabi, it is Iker. Just wanted to remind you that I am expecting updates.”

“Yes, sir. I am at the parking garage his car was in all day today. Would you like me to list you everything in the directory of the building?” He asked.

“No. What sort of companies are listed?” Iker asked. Xabi sighed, his eyes scanning the names and numbers.

“Lots of Lawyers, dentists, doctors of all sorts.” Xabi mumbled. “Nothing stands out.”

“This week I want you to go through every name on that board.” Iker said then hung up. Xabi rolled his eyes and looked at the names once more. His eyes fell on one name in particular: Kenneth Dalglish, a dentist who took up the entire fourth floor. Xabi’s eyes widened slightly. He pushed the up button on the elevator and stepped inside once the doors opened for him. He pushed the button for the fourth floor, his back was stiff and his eyes narrow.

*-*-*

It was half past when Xabi pulled up to Steven’s flat. He was on the phone as he walked up.

“Are you sure, that is what is happening?” Xabi asked Sergio.

“I am positive. Something in your report you handed to Iker was vital. He sent Pepe and Marcelo to retrieve him.” Sergio said. “But don’t worry about that now. Are you at Gerrard’s?” He asked.

“Yes, just arrived.”

“Good, keep me updated.”

“Bye.” Xabi said, hanging up. He stood in front of the door for a few moments in silence with his eyes closed. He rang the buzzer when he was ready.

“Xabi?” Steven’s voice rang through the buzzer.

“Yes, sorry I am late.”

“No worries, mate. I will buzz you up.” Steven said. Xabi waited until he heard the distinct noise that permitted him to enter. He walked up the stairs two at a time, his eyes taking in his surroundings. Steven was waiting for him at his door with a smile on his face. His hair was wet and his clothes clung to his body just right. Xabi had a faint hint of a blush creep onto his cheeks as he gave Steven a small smile. “Get caught with something last minute?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded as they walked into Steven’s flat. Xabi looked around as he unbuttoned his peacoat.

“You have a nice flat.” He said as he draped his coat over a chair of the kitchen table. Steven smiled and handed Xabi a glass of wine.

“Thank you. I am rarely here.” He said as he took a sip of his own. Xabi tried the wine and nodded, approving.

“This is nice, thank you.” He whispered, his eyes wandering around. “Do you mind if I look around?” He asked. Steven shook his head.

“Do you want an official tour?” He asked. Xabi grinned.

“If you would like.” He said. Steven’s hand came up and landed on the back of Xabi’s neck, his thumb caressing the nape of his neck. Xabi closed his eyes at the touch, his mouth set in a small frown.

“Is everything alright?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded but shrugged.

“I am stressed about work.”

“That seems to be the theme of the evening.” Steven said as he lead Xabi around the small living room, then into the bedroom. “My place is rather small.” He muttered, his eyes not leaving Xabi’s face.

“I like it, it fits you.” Xabi said, barely above a whisper. He took a long sip of wine as Steven set his down on his nightstand.

“I am going to be honest with you.” Steven said, his body getting close to Xabi’s, his hand once more finding the back of Xabi’s neck while the other landed easily onto his waist. Xabi set his glass down next to Steven’s.

“Alright.” He said, their faces fell in closer and closer as they talked.

“I didn’t know how to react when you called earlier.” Steven confessed. “I don’t remember the last time I saw someone again after I slept with them.” Xabi’s eyes widened for a moment as Steven spoke the words. “But I am glad you are here.”

“I-” Xabi started to say, but he shut his mouth. He looked into Steven’s eyes, his hands on Steven’s arms. “I didn’t realize-” he sighed. “I can go?” He asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, I want you here. It is why I invited you. I never bring people here.” He said as he leaned forward and kissed Xabi on the lips. Xabi fell into the kiss, his hands sliding up and down Steven’s arms as they deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths.

Steven’s fingers worked Xabi’s jeans open as he walked him over to the bed. “I couldn’t concentrate at work today.” Steven said as Xabi’s knees hit the bed, sending him onto it while his feet remained on the floor. He moaned into Steven’s mouth.

“Really?” He asked, his fingers sliding underneath Steven’s shirt and up his chest, then back down again. Steven cupped Xabi through his briefs, making his hips roll up into the touch. He bit his lip as he looked at Steven hovering over him.

“Yes.” Steven said as he dropped down to his knees in front of Xabi. Xabi raked his fingers through Steven’s hair as he watched Steven free his cock from his briefs then leave open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft. Xabi’s grip tightened in Steven’s hair as he watched him, his mouth open and inviting, but teasing and not taking him into his mouth. Steven’s tongue darted across his head, making Xabi’s toes curl. Xabi closed his eyes for a moment, until a phone rang. Steven’s mouth was suddenly gone, Xabi’s eyes shot open. Steven’s phone was in his hand almost immediately. Xabi looked at his face, for a reaction. Steven looked at Xabi, a hand resting on his knee. “I have to take this.” He said, he voice rough and deep. Xabi bit his lip and nodded as Steven pressed send.

 

*-*-*

“Hello?” Steven asked into the receiver.

“Steven, it’s Kenny. Are you alone?” Steven looked at Xabi then got up off his knees and walked into his living room.

“No.” He said, his voice low.

“Alright, don’t speak unless you have to. I will be quick. Steven, Carra was compromised. He was due to meet Kelly tonight after you left, but he didn’t show. Agger went by his place, his car is there but he is not.” Shock was plastered across Steven’s face as he stood in the doorway. “We need you to come here immediately, you may be in danger.” He said. Steven nodded.

“Yes, I am coming.” He said, then hung up the phone. He shut his eyes and took two deep breaths before turning back to Xabi. “I have to go, Xabi.” He said as he walked back into his room. Xabi raised an eyebrow as he stood and tucked himself back in, zipped his pants. Steven kissed him lightly on the lips. “Jamie, he-”

“Is everything alright?” Xabi asked. Steven sighed.

“Yes, everything is fine. He got in a fight with his girlfriend, I have to go-”

“So that girl the other night, that was his girlfriend?” Xabi asked. Steven’s face showed confusion for a moment, he paused.

“Yes, well. Not anymore. Listen Xabi, I am sorry. I wanted to do this-”

“Don’t worry, call me when you can.” Xabi said, his voice shaking. Steven gave him a small smile as they walked back into the living room, Xabi grabbed his coat. They kissed one more time, then Xabi left. As soon as the door shut, Steven leaned against it and covered his face with his hands, choking back a sob. He grabbed a coat and then made his way back to his car, heading to headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Xabi sat in his car with his hands clenched on the steering wheel. He watched Steven get in his car and take off. He put his car in gear and followed a good distance behind. His eyes remained on Steven’s car as he got his phone out, he dialed the number he needed.

“Xabi! That was a fast date.” Sergio said, his voice giddy and all around too chipper. Xabi’s shoulders sunk.

“Sergio, are you at headquarters?” Xabi asked.

“Yes.”

“Tell me what happened.” Xabi demanded, his voice crisp and sharp. Sergio didn’t answer at first.

“Oh, are you talking about Carragher?”

“Obviously!” He said, trying to control his voice.

“Alonso, we have him in our custody. He is in talking with Kaka as we speak.” Xabi gulped, his eyes closing for only a moment before they opened again to see Steven turning. He continued following him.

“That’s... good news.” Xabi got out, his voice hoarse. “You said it was something in my report?” He asked.

“Yes, Iker found it. So about your date, what happened?” Sergio asked.

“Gerrard got a call, I assume from someone high up at Melwood, about Carragher. He is headed to HQ now. I am following him.”

“Good, I will pass that on to Iker, he will like that.”

“What, are you his personal assistant now?” Xabi asked, his voice unjoking. Sergio sighed.

“Might as well be. You might as well know that he put me on as liaison between you and he. He wants to know things as they happen. If something major happens, you call me or text it. We may need to get somewhere fast.”

“Alright.” Xabi said, his jaw clenching.

“Such as, what happened when you looked around the parking garage.”

“I already told Iker that there were a ton of names-”

“Yes, that is what you told Iker. You know, I am still your best friend. I know you snooped around.” Xabi stayed silent a moment and sighed silently.

“I have to go he is parking and we are no where near where I assumed Melwood was based.” Xabi said really fast before hanging up the phone. He watched Steven get out of his car and use a swipe card to enter a building. Xabi’s eyes narrowed, he stayed in the car.

*-*-*

Steven walked into the small office building that was their West Headquarters. They had several branches since they never knew when or if they were being followed. He knew Kenny, his boss, would be here. He rushed passed security, they knew he was coming. When he entered Kenny’s office, he was out of breath.

“Good, you’re here safe.” Kenny said from his chair. “Please sit, Steven. We need to talk.” His voice solemn. Steven did as he was asked. “You and Carra are one of our best teams, we always count on you two to get the job done.”

“Thank you, sir.” Steven said, his voice shaky. Kenny put up a hand, dismissing his thanks.

“We want to keep you here until further notice.” Steven’s jaw dropped.

“Sir?”

“You are too much of an asset to lose.” Kenny stated. Steven’s eyes hardened.

“Give me a chance to bring him back.”

“You are no informer, Steven. Let our men find him.”

“No.” Steven said, his voice crackling. Kenny’s face hardened.

“You will do as I say. Carragher is in Valdebebas’ hands, Steven. We don’t want you there as well.”

“Well, can’t I leave the city? Isn’t there some other way... I don’t want to be kept here.” Steven said his voice wavering. “I want to find him.”

“You are not on this case, Gerrard. You are emotionally compromised and I won’t have you getting killed when we need you.” Kenny said, finality in his voice. “But yes, if you go away, I can permit you to leave here. Do we need to send Kelly to your flat to gather some belongings?” He asked. Steven nodded absentmindedly.

“Yes, please. I will leave as soon as he is back.” He said.

*-*-*

When Steven emerged from the building, he had a duffel bag with him. Xabi sat straight up, his hands on the steering wheel. He jumped when his phone rang and he saw that it was Steven.

“Steven?” He asked.

“Yeah, hey Xabi.” He said, his voice was calm and collected. Xabi bit his lip as he watched him walk to his car.

“So I was just at Jamie’s and he and his bird are off. He called me over because he had planned this trip with her, it was all paid for and … what are the chances that you can take off from work for a few days?” Steven asked. Xabi’s jaw dropped.

“When do you want to go?”

“Well, I am just heading back from Jamie’s now. I was going to pack and then head out. Just wanted to see if you were interested in a stay in the country.” Xabi watched Steven get in his car and turn it on.

“I am working from home, actually. I could bring it with me.”

“Really?” Steven asked.

“Yes, I can travel and work at the same time.” Xabi said, his voice sounding sad for a moment as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand.

“How about I come by and pick you up?” Steven asked. “We can take my car.”

“Can you give me some time to pack?” Xabi asked.

“Of course. How’s about an hour?”

“That is perfect, I will see you then.” Xabi whispered then hung up the phone. He immediately turned his car on and sped home. When he arrived he rushed into his room, grabbing a bag and filling it with essentials. He dialed Esteban’s number.

“Xabi! What’s up. Didn’t you have a date tonight?” He asked.

“I did, it was cut short.”

“Oh, bummer. What happened?”

“Not important, he just called me back and we are going away together for a few days.” Xabi said as he folded his shirts before putting them in his bag.

“What? Really? You barely know him!”

“Well, his mate had plans to go to the country with his girlfriend but they broke up and it was already paid for.” Xabi spat out Steven’s story to Esteban.

“Wow, nice of his mate. Can you miss that much work last minute?” He asked. Xabi sighed.

“I won’t be missing anything. I can work from anywhere.”

“Since when?”

“Since now.” Xabi said, exasperated.

“Alright, alright. I know, top secret yadda yadda. Call me if you need anything.” Esteban said. Xabi smiled.

“Thanks, Pirata. You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words.”

“You’re weird, that is what friends do.”

“Thanks for being my friend, then.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” Esteban said before he hung up.

“Yeah, later.” Xabi whispered. He looked down at his phone, then opened a blank text. ‘Gerrard is fleeing the city. Going with him.’ was all he texted to Sergio. Almost immediately, Sergio texted him back ‘keep us updated. good job.’ Xabi frowned, his face contorting as he threw his phone onto his bed then stomped into the bathroom to grab the rest of his belongings that he would need while they were away.

Xabi ran back into his room when his phone rang. It was Steven.

“I’m here! Want me to come up or you just want to head on down?” He asked. Xabi grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder.

“I can come down. Let me just lock up everything.”

“See you in a few.”

“Yes.” Xabi said as he locked his door and stowed his phone in his pocket. Before he even walked a few feet, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID: Iker Casillas. He bit his lip, then pushed send. “Sir?” He asked as he slowly walked down the stairs.

“Ramos tells me that Gerrard is fleeing.”

“He is.”

“Are you with him, or are you about to tail him?” Iker asked. Xabi’s brow furrowed, he paused then closed his eyes.

“Going with him.” He whispered.

“Good. Text me the address of where you end up immediately.”

“What about getting information?” Xabi asked.

“Don’t worry about that, just tell us where he is going.” Iker said as he hung up the phone. Xabi leaned against the wall of the stairwell for a second as he put his phone back in his pocket. After a minute or so he continued onwards until he reached the bottom, and walked over to Steven’s car.

*-*-*

Three hours into the drive, Steven had to pull over to take a nap. Xabi had fallen asleep an hour prior and Steven had slapped himself twice in the last ten minutes in order to keep his eyes open. He turned the car off and put his seat down, then closed his eyes. Within moments, he heard Xabi stir.

“Steven, why didn’t you ask me to drive?” He asked. Steven opened his eyes and looked at Xabi, whose eyes were barely open himself. “Or we could have stopped for coffee.” He murmered as he rubbed his eyes. Steven smiled.

“I didn’t want to wake you. I just need a rest.” He whispered.

“Switch seats, I can drive.” Xabi said, his hand reaching out for Steven’s. “Just tell me where we are headed.”

“I would rather drive, you sleep. You seem just as tired as I am.” Steven said as his fingers intertwined with Xabi’s lazily. Xabi sighed and closed his eyes again, succumbing to Steven’s wishes. They both were asleep within moments.

*-*-*

When Xabi woke up again, the car was in motion. He sat up, a confused expression played across his face as he wiped at his eyes. Steven looked over at him, a warm smile spread across this face. Xabi stretched and scratched at his growing stubble.

“How far are we going?” Xabi asked. It was still dark.

“Not far now, hopefully the service desk is open twenty four hours.” Steven said absentmindedly.

“What’s the name of the place? I can call and check.” Xabi said, taking his phone out. Steven paused for a moment.

“Millbrook bed and breakfast.” He mumbled. Xabi laughed.

“We are going to a bed and breakfast?” He mused.

“Shut it, like I said, Carra-”

“I am just kidding.” Xabi said, laughing as he typed it in on his phone. He bit his lip went he number and address popped up. He stared at it for a minute, then dialed it. It rang three times.

“Millbrook Bed and Breakfast, may I help you.”

“Ah, yes. We were just wondering if we arrived shortly, if we would be able to check in? We have reservations under...”

“Carragher.” Steven said as Xabi looked at him.

“Under Carragher.” He told the receptionist.

“Of course, we will be more than happy for you to check in whenever you arrive.”

“Alright, thank you.” Xabi said as he hung up. He stared down at his phone, at the address of the Bed and Breakfast. He cleared it and set his phone down as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

“You alright?” Steven asked, his hand finding Xabi’s, his fingers locking around Xabi’s. Xabi gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Yes, just tired. It’s been a long week.” He whispered.

*-*-*

Steven had his bag over his shoulder as he walked into the Bed and Breakfast with Xabi walking in behind him. He walked up to the counter and told the receptionist that he was Jamie Carragher. Xabi said nothing, just looked around at the decor. When Steven turned around with the keys in his hand and a grin on his face, Xabi smiled back.

“Ready to collapse on a hopefully sinfully comfortable mattress?” Steven asked. Xabi whimpered and nodded.

“God, yes.” He said as they walked up the stairs and found which room was theirs. They walked in and both broke out into fits of laughter. There were flowers everywhere, candles, and all sorts of cliched romantic getaway nonsense strewn over the room.

“This is embarrassing.” Steven muttered as he dropped his bag on the ground. Xabi covered his mouth, holding back more laughter as he swept rose petals off the bed. “We may go... somewhere else in the morning. I don’t know if I can handle this room.” Xabi laughed and practically rolled into the bed, sighing in relief.

“Oh, no. This is good. This bed is heaven.” He said, not moving. “I may never get up.” Xabi’s phone beeped. He groaned and fished it out of his pocket, looking at the text. Steven unzipped his bag and got out his toiletries bag.

“I am going to shower, I feel disgusting.” He said. Xabi nodded.

“I may go in after you.”

“Or with me.” He said, his eyebrows moved up and down. Xabi hummed as he looked at the text then threw it onto the bed beside him.

“I am coming. Be there in a second.” He said as he sat up. Steven grinned, leaving the bathroom door open as he set his bag down on the counter and turned the shower on. Xabi looked at his phone again, reading the text from Sergio: ‘We want the address.’ Xabi got off the bed and put his phone on silent, then put it in his bag. As he walked towards the bathroom he slipped his shirt over his head and started to unbuckle his jeans. Steven was over the sink brushing his teeth, a small smile crept upon Xabi’s face as he watched him. “Thank you for inviting me. I didn’t say it before.” He said. Steven spit into the sink and gargled water, rinsing his mouth.

“I am glad you could come.” He answered, his body moving closer to Xabi’s, his hands sliding across Xabi’s stomach. Xabi kissed him, his fingers raking through Steven’s hair.

“I am glad I could too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Xabi woke up tangled between sheets and limbs, his body sore and aching. Steven’s hand hung over his stomach limply, their feet intertwined, Steven’s face hidden in the crook of Xabi’s neck. Xabi inhaled deeply, taking in Steven’s scent, his lips brushing against Steven’s hair. Xabi’s eyes opened reluctantly, his body stretching as he inhaled the morning air. He moaned as his body fought off sleep, Steven remained unmoving. Xabi carefully moved his hand and untangled himself from Steven. He rolled off the bed, grabbing a pair of briefs from his bag. He looked at his phone, his eyes half closed still. Several texts, missed calls, and voicemails. With his phone in hand, he walked into the bathroom. He set it down on the counter as he used the toilet, then washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He brushed his teeth, looked in the mirror, and ran his hand over his two day old stubble. When he was done, he picked the phone back up and leaned on the counter, reading the texts first:

Sergio sent four: ‘Let me know when you get there safely’, ‘Iker wants confirmation that you arrived’, ‘are you in the country?’, ‘call HQ immediately.’

Iker sent one: ‘Call now.’

Esteban sent one: ‘Sergio called asking if I knew where you were, I said no, just you were with Steven. He hung up on me. What’s going on?’

Xabi deleted them all then called Esteban.

“Xabi, you’re alive!” Esteban said as he answered. Xabi scoffed.

“Yes, I am alive.” He whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Esteban asked.

“Steven is asleep, I don’t want to wake him.” Xabi replied.

“Ah, so you two made it alright?”

“Yes, we are fine. We had a long night, long drive.”

“Long... other stuff too I assume.”

“There was a shower involved.” Xabi laughed.

“Oh, jealous.” Esteban said. Xabi folded an arm across his naked stomach as he crossed his ankles and tilted his head to the side. “But Xabi, I just want to know something.”

“I will tell you if I can.” Xabi whispered. Esteban sighed.

“Are you in some sort of trouble?” Esteban asked. Xabi bit his lip and looked at the floor.

“Yes. If I am not now, I will be.”

“Is it worth it, whatever you are doing?” Xabi didn’t answer. “You don’t need to tell me where you are, I don’t want to know unless you need to tell me. All I know is, is that Sergio is pissed. Pissed at you and that can’t be good.”

“I think it is worth it, Pirata. I know he is mad.” Xabi sighed. “I made my decision. I have to live with it.”

“What decision is that?” Esteban asked.

“I can’t-” There was a knock at the door, Steven popped his head in. “Pirata I have to go.” He said, then hung up. Steven’s body was against Xabi’s within moments, his hands on his shoulders and his head lay on Xabi’s shoulder, his lips against his neck.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said. Xabi hummed.

“It’s fine. We were done talking.”

“Who’s Pirata?” Steven asked, his eyes were closed, his hands slid down Xabi’s arms to wrap around his waist as he kissed Xabi’s neck.

“He’s my friend. My best friend.” Xabi said. Steven’s body stiffened and he stood up, he was pouting. “Are you alright?” Xabi asked. Steven wiped the look from his face and smiled, his hands releasing Xabi as he grabbed his toothbrush. He nodded.

“Yes, fine.” He said as he began brushing his teeth. Xabi raked his teeth across his bottom lip.

“Room Service? Good coffee and breakfast.” Xabi asked. Steven nodded.

“I am starving.” He said before he rinsed. Xabi walked into their room and picked up the menu that was on the table. He sat on the unmade bed, his legs crossed. Xabi dialed the kitchen and ordered them breakfast and french pressed coffee. When he hung up he felt the bed dip down, Steven’s arms snaked around his chest and pulled him back, so that his back was laying across Steven’s chest. Xabi’s fingers interlocked with Steven’s, he brought Steven’s hand up to his mouth. He left open mouthed kisses against his knuckles then brought a finger into his mouth. Steven’s other hand traveled down to Xabi’s briefs, slipping under the elastic. Xabi moaned against Steven’s finger.

“How much work do you need to get done today?” Steven asked. Xabi snapped out of it, he released Steven’s fingers and hand, then sat up. He twisted his body so that he was looking at Steven who was laying before him, naked.

“Don’t worry about work.” Xabi whispered. Steven reached up and dragged his fingers across Xabi’s stubble. Xabi closed his eyes, leaning into Steven’s touch.

“Alright, I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Xabi’s eyes snapped open. Steven’s thumb slid across Xabi’s lip as he stared at him. “I know you are stressed.” He whispered. Xabi leaned down and captured Steven’s mouth with his as he straddled him. Xabi’s mouth moved from Steven’s lips, to his neck, then shoulder where he began marking him. Steven moaned, his hands roaming over Xabi’s body and landing on his ass, pressing him down against him.

“You make me feel better.” Xabi whispered, his hips rolling against Steven’s growing erection. Steven’s palms spread Xabi’s ass through his briefs, the thin fabric causing friction against their cocks. Xabi bit his lip, his hands on Steven’s chest as they moved against eachother.

“God, you make this so fucking hot.” Steven said, his hands sliding up and down Xabi’s back. Xabi smiled as a hand slipped down Steven’s stomach, his fingers teasing Steven’s head before they wrapped around his erection. Steven closed his eyes, his fingers messing with the band of Xabi’s briefs but not pushing them out of the way.

“I think we should wait for the breakfast to come before we fuck.” Xabi laughed as he leaned down, kissing Steven’s lips.

“I want you now,” Steven said against Xabi’s lips. “But I also want coffee.”

“Coffee is important.” Xabi mused. Steven hummed as Xabi deepened the kiss, his hands moving up Steven’s chest then rested on his cheeks as he cradled Steven’s face in his hands. “perhaps I should get off of you, then.”

“No, stay until they knock.” Steven said, stopping Xabi from getting up by wrapping his arms around him and holding him against him. Xabi moaned and rolled his hips once, his fingers moving from Steven’s face to his hair, then tugging. Steven’s mouth opened as he looked up at Xabi. “Don’t move.” He said, his arms tightening more. Xabi stilled, his mouth hovering over Steven’s.

“I won’t.” He whispered. They stayed that way, breathing, their mouths not touching as they looked each other in the eye. “I feel like this is some sort of limbo.” Xabi said, his fingers still in Steven’s hair. Steven’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Xabi bit his lip, his face burying itself in the nook between Steven’s shoulder and neck.

“I mean this isn’t my life, when I am with you. I feel like a different person.” He said, his voice muffled by his lips pressing against Steven’s skin. Steven closed his eyes.

“I like the person you are when you are with me.” He said.

“And I like the person you are.”

“When I am with you?” Steven asked, his eyes opening. Xabi shook his head against Steven, then he lifted his head, his fingers tugging at Steven’s hair as he sat up. Steven’s arms loosened, his hands dropping down to Xabi’s thighs where they rested.

“No, I mean everything.”

“You don’t know everything about me.” Steven said, his voice becoming serious. Xabi’s fingers left Steven’s hair and went back to his chest. Xabi didn’t break eye contact with Steven.

“Steven, I-” the knock at the door made them both jump. Xabi rolled off of him and grabbed his jeans, slipping them on as he walked to the door. Steven grabbed a sheet and flung it over his body. Xabi opened the door, letting in room service with their food. He walked over to his wallet, getting him a tip. “Thank you.” He said as he handed it to him.

“Thank you, sir.” He said as he shut the door behind him. Xabi looked at Steven who was still laying in bed.

“Coffee?” He asked. Steven grinned.

“Yes please, black.” Xabi poured him a cup, then set it down on the tray. “Are you going to make me get out of bed?” He asked. Xabi looked over at him with a smile.

“Yes, I am. Get over here and eat.” He said as he sipped his own cup of coffee. “This coffee is delicious.” He said as he walked over to his duffel bag and grabbed a shirt out of it. He set the coffee down on the dresser. As soon as he did, Steven’s arms were around him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his hands slipping Xabi’s jeans off of his lithe body. Xabi turned around, shirt in hand, and kissed Steven.

“I was getting dressed.” He said as they kissed again, their tongues darting in and out of their mouths.

“Why in the world would you do that?” Steven asked, pushing Xabi’s jeans down his thighs. Xabi laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I have a phone call to make, for work.”

“Oh, you said earlier you didn’t have anything.” Steven said, his hands pulling Xabi’s jeans back up. Xabi laughed and swatted Steven’s hands away.

“Stop, I can do that.” The smile never left his face. “It won’t take long, I got a few voicemails last night, I need to listen to them. Then we can fuck.” He said, kissing Steven on the lips, his cup of coffee still in his hand, his shirt in the other. Steven’s hands went back to Xabi’s jeans, buttoning them and zipping them up.

“You better hurry, then.” He said. “I might as well make a call too, while you are out.” He said, sighing. Xabi bit his lip as he turned away from Steven and set his cup down, then pulled his shirt over his head. He reached into his messenger bag and hit the record button on his voice recorder, then he grabbed his iPad out of it and kissed Steven again.

“I will hurry.” He said as he slipped shoes on then walked out the door.

*-*-*

Xabi walked down the stairs of the Bed and Breakfast then walked out the front door as he dialed his voicemail. The first message was from Sergio: “Xabi pick up your phone. I need to talk to you, I have to tell you something, I am serious in this. As a friend, call me.”

Xabi rolled his eyes then hit delete, it went to the next, which was Iker: “Alonso, I assume by now you have arrived to your destination with Gerrard. Know this, we have Carragher and his life is dependant on information from you.” With that, Iker had hung up the phone. Xabi’s jaw dropped.

Sergio had called again, and the voicemail was as follows: “Xabi, call me. Please. Or text. We need to know where you are because Melwood has taken Canales. They are demanding we hand over Carragher in exchange. We need to know your location now.” Xabi hung up his phone. He closed his eyes and called Sergio.

“Xabi thank fucking god.” Sergio said, he picked up after the first ring.

“Please tell me you did the exchange.”

“Not yet, we haven’t. Iker won’t do it until he has the address.” Xabi bit his lip, he paced back and forth.

“They seriously took Canales?”

“Yes. What is your address.”

“I don’t know. I am outside. I will text it once I am inside, I will look on the stationary.”

“You promise?”

“Carragher is alive?”

“Why do you care?” Sergio asked, suspicion seeped through his words. Xabi’s eyes narrowed.

“Is he?”

“Yes he is, we want Canales! We aren’t stupid, Xabi. Carragher is fine.”

“What are you going to do with the address?” Xabi asked.

“I am not privy to that.” Sergio whispered.

“Bullshit.” Xabi spat, his voice rising.

“I am serious, Xabi. I don’t know. We need information.”

“Well he is upstairs on the fucking phone with Melwood right now and I am recording it on my voice recorder, so I can send you that. There is your fucking information.” Xabi shouted as he hung up his phone. He walked up to the front desk, looking at the address. He pulled up his email and typed it into a draft, which he saved but didn’t send. He walked back up the stairs and walked into their room. Steven was sitting on the bed, the covers over him. When Xabi walked in he nodded in recognition.

“Yes, I understand the situation. Thanks.” He said as he hung up, then sighed. “Xabi, would you kill me if I took you somewhere else?” He asked. Xabi’s eyebrows rose.

“Somewhere else? Why?” He asked as he put his iPad into his bag and hit stop on his recorder. Steven got out of bed and walked over to his bag, grabbing clean clothes.

“Jamie’s card he used maxed out, we can’t really stay here. It is a chance to go somewhere not... so flowery.” He said as he slipped on a pair of briefs and a shirt. Xabi smiled and nodded.

“Yes, that would be perfect. I have some work to do after all, I could do it in the car, where ever we go.” He said. Steven smiled.

“Perfect.”

“I guess us fucking will have to wait.”

“It will be worth it.” Steven said as he walked over to Xabi and kissed him.

“I don’t doubt that.” Xabi said, laughing. “Let’s pack and get the fuck out of here then.”


	10. Chapter 10

Xabi sat in the passenger seat with his iPad in his lap. He sent the email with the address of the bed and breakfast to Iker and Sergio. He currently had his headphones in, listening to Steven’s phone conversation as quietly as possible on his iPad. He then sent it on to Sergio, after he listened to exactly what he was sending on, what information there was, which wasn’t much. Steven had used codes and hadn’t said where he was headed or that they were leaving. All conversation had been from the other end. Still, Xabi had told Sergio he was going to send it, so he did.

When he was done, he took his headphones off and stored them away. He sent a few other emails, one to Esteban, and one more to Sergio telling him to contact him once Canales was back to Valdebebas safe. Almost immediately he received a text from Sergio: ‘We are exchanging them soon. Will let you know. Marcelo and Pepe are on their way to Millbrook.’ Xabi bit his lip.

“All done with work?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, putting his phone away.

“Yes, sorry that took so long.” He said as he put his iPad away as well. Steven smiled at him, Xabi couldn’t help but smile back.

“You are stressed. I can tell.” Steven said as he held his hand out to Xabi, palm facing upwards. Xabi looked down at it, taking his hand.

“I am. Like I said this morning, though. You make it better.”

“Are you sure you can be gone for a few days?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“Positive.”

“We are almost to where I want to go.” Steven said.

“Where are we going?”

“Liverpool.” Steven said, grinning. “It is where I grew up.” Xabi linked his fingers with Steven’s then looked out the window.

“I’ve never been.”

“I know exactly where I want to stay, too. You will like it.” Steven murmured.

*-*-*

They threw down their bags once they were in the room that Steven got for them. Steven hung up a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door, then shut it. Xabi’s hands were on him as soon as Steven came close to him, his fingers raking down Steven’s back as their mouths crashed together. They tore at each others clothes, stripping them off as they made their way over to the bed. Xabi broke apart long enough from Steven to grab lube and condoms out of his bag. He threw them onto the bed as he got onto it on his knees, meeting Steven in the middle of the bed. Their arms wrapped around each other, Xabi’s hands grasping at Steven’s ass as Steven’s raked through Xabi’s hair and grabbed his cock, stroking him.

“Oh fuck.” Xabi said as their tongues danced in their mouths. Their kisses were rushed and intense, their bodies not separating as Steven wrestled Xabi onto his back. Xabi’s legs wrapped around Steven’s waist, his hips rolled upwards into Steven’s hand as he continued stroking him. Xabi’s hand slid down, his fingers slipped between Steven’s cheeks. Steven stopped kissing him, a hand on Xabi’s chest stilled Xabi’s movements.

“I... usually do the fucking.” Steven whispered. Xabi bit his lip.

“I want you as much as you want me.” He said, his voice hoarse. Steven looked down on him, his eyes searching Xabi’s for something. He sighed, his breath wavering and stilted. “Stevie I won’t hurt you,” Xabi whispered. Steven kissed him again.

“Can I have you first?” He asked, his wrist flicking as he stroked Xabi, making a moan escape Xabi’s lips. Xabi nodded, his fingers leaving Steven’s ass and reaching across the bed to where the lube landed.

“Yes, you can.” He said, kissing him again and handing him the lube. “Fuck me hard.” Steven’s mouth was on his neck, then it traveled down his chest, leaving kisses, marks, and scrapes from his teeth as he made his way down Xabi’s chest and stomach. Steven spread Xabi’s legs then sat back on his knees.

“Hand me a pillow.” He asked. Xabi obliged. “Lift up.” Steven said as he smacked Xabi’s ass lightly, making Xabi squirm and moan as he lifted his ass in the air so that Steven could place a pillow underneath it. Steven then lay flat on his stomach, his hands around Xabi’s legs, pulling him closer to his mouth. Steven’s mouth found Xabi’s entrance, when it did, Xabi’s back arched.

“Oh fuck me.” Xabi shouted, which made Steven open him more with his mouth. Xabi’s hands grasped for the sheets, his legs spread further apart. Steven’s mouth was on him, his tongue against his entrance. One hand stayed on Xabi’s leg while the other caressed his thigh, then slipped down to his entrance, where he pressed in adding it along with his tongue. “Oh, Steven, shit.” Xabi gasped. Steven backed up, his face resting against Xabi’s thigh as his fingers fucked him open, spreading him. He was still open from the night before, the shower that had worn them out. Xabi didn’t need much preparation.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Steven asked before he playfully nipped at his thigh. Xabi sat up by his elbows and stared at Steven.

“What kind of question is that?” Xabi asked, his feet moving to land on Steven’s back as he worked him open with his fingers. Xabi’s head flew back as he moaned.

“I want you to say it again.”

“Fuck me.” Xabi said, his voice wavering. Steven sat up slightly, leaning over him as he grabbed a condom. Xabi’s knees were bent over Steven’s shoulders, his ass in the air as he rolled the condom on. Steven entered him, then leaned forward, his hands on either side of Xabi’s head.

“God, you feel fucking amazing.” Steven said as he began to move. Xabi closed his eyes, his hands grasping at Steven’s wrists, his leg in the air against Steven’s chest. Xabi’s mouth was open, a constant stream of words and sounds escaping from him as Steven fucked him raw. Xabi’s grip on Steven’s wrists tightened as Steven pulled out of him, Xabi’s legs falling to the bed. Steven pushed Xabi onto his side, moving his legs so that his body formed an ‘L’ then reentered him. Xabi whimpered, his hands staying on Steven’s wrists, his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip.

“Fuck, fuck.” Xabi spat as Steven pounded into him until he came. He then pulled out of him and tied off the condom, tossing it towards the trash then collapsed next to Xabi who wrapped his legs around Steven. “That was so worth the wait.” He whispered. Steven laughed.

“Good, because I think so too.” He said, giving Xabi a lazy smile. Xabi kissed Steven, his hands cupping Steven’s face.

“You’re turning my world inside out, you know that?” Xabi said, a hand traveling down Steven’s arm, landing on his waist. Steven’s brow furrowed, his hand finding the back of Xabi’s neck, he kissed him again, then again.

“You’re keeping mine together.” He confessed. “Which sounds... cliche as fuck but that is how I feel.” He whispered. Xabi bit his bottom lip and smiled at Steven, blushing a little as Steven’s thumb caressed the nape of his neck. “How am I doing that? Were you really not allowed to get off work?” Steven asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I am allowed to be here.”

“You swear it?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, kissing him again.

“Yes, I am.” He said as he rolled on top of Steven, straddling his legs. “And now it is my turn.” He said, grinning. Steven’s breath hitched, he reached up and grabbed a hold of Xabi’s waist, then kissed his shoulder, his tongue dragging down Xabi’s chest. He then reached over to the discarded lube, and handed it to Xabi.

“What do you want me to do?” Steven asked, his voice just above a whisper. Xabi kissed him, his hands raked through Steven’s hair as he pushed him onto his back.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Xabi said. “Just get on your knees.” He got off of Steven’s lap, rolling off the bed. Steven got on all fours, his palms lay flat on the bed. “You have done this-”

“Yes.” Steven said, a bit too sharply. He sighed. “Yes,” softer this time, “not for a long time, though.” He said, looking back at Xabi. Xabi crawled back on the bed, reaching out for Steven’s waist. He watched Xabi pour lube onto his fingers, then rub them together to warm it.

Xabi slid his hand between Steven’s cheeks, spreading the lube amply around, not pressing in. Steven’s head hung low between his shoulders, his jaw clenched and his eyes shut.

“You need to relax.” Xabi said, his voice soothing and calm, his fingers slipping and rubbing against Steven’s entrance. Steven nodded, his body visibly relaxed. His back had been stiff, his fists clenched around sheets. As soon as he did, Xabi pressed a finger inwards. Steven gasped at the intrusion.

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ.” Steven spat. Xabi let out a laugh as he moved in and out slowly, taking his time. “Fuck, Xabi, if you are going to fuck me then for god’s sakes just fucking-” Xabi quickened his pace, adding a second finger once he thought Steven was ready for it. Steven moaned at every push, every pull. “That’s better.” He said, a laugh escaping his lips.

“You could have said earlier that you only like to fuck.” Xabi mused. Steven turned his head so he could see Xabi.

“I didn’t say that.” He said, gasping as Xabi scissored him, opening him up more. Xabi retracted his fingers, grabbed the lube, then applied more. His fingers reentered Steven, spreading him and fucking him, making Steven moan. “Are you going to fuck me or-”

“Hold the fuck on. Who was worried?” Xabi asked as he pulled his fingers back, then grabbed a condom. When it was on, he lined himself up, his hands on Steven’s waist. He pressed against Steven’s entrance, pushing his head in then out in shallow thrusts, easing in.

“God, fucking.” Steven hissed as he spread his knees more, leaning down on his elbows instead of holding himself up on his palms. He was face down on a pillow, his moans muffled as Xabi thrust into him fully, stilling himself for a moment then pulled all the way out. “Jesus Christ you fucking tease.” Steven said, a hand reaching back and grasping onto Xabi’s thigh, pressing him towards him. Xabi reentered him. Steven groaned, his hand remaining on Xabi’s thigh as he began moving within him. When Steven’s hand dropped back to the bed, Xabi pulled out again, his hands spreading Steven’s cheeks wide. He pressed his head in, then out.

“I could do this all day.” He said, his fingers digging into Steven’s flesh as he watched his cock disappear then reappear. Steven moaned.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” He said, his voice crackling. As he said it, Xabi entered him fully, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “Fuck yes.” He said as his eyes closed, his mouth remaining open and a constant stream of noises escaped his lips.

When Xabi came, he got off the bed, discarding his condom in the trash. When he got back on the bed, Steven was on his stomach, his hands wrapped around his own cock. Xabi pushed Steven’s hands out of the way, his mouth taking their place. Steven’s fingers immediately sifted through Xabi’s hair, tugging at it as he moaned. Xabi’s tongue lapped at him, his lips wrapping around his length as he took him into his mouth. Steven came in waves, Xabi taking in all of him. Wiping his mouth with his forearm, Xabi collapsed next to Steven, his face buried against Steven’s chest as an arm fell over Steven’s stomach, his fingers idly traced circles on Steven’s skin as he shut his eyes. Steven kissed Xabi’s forehead, to which he got an indiscernible grunt in response.

“I think-” Steven started to say when his phone rang. Xabi’s eyes shot open and he sat up. Steven walked over to the dresser where his phone was. Steven answered it as he reached down and grabbed a pair of briefs, pulling them up. He looked at Xabi once, then turned his back.

 

*-*-*

“Yes?” He asked as he cleared his throat.

“Steven, it’s Kenny.”

“Is everything alright?” Steven asked.

“Are you alone?” Kenny asked.

“No, I’m not.” Kenny sighed. “Hold on.” Steven said as he covered the phone with his hand and turned to Xabi. “Xabi, do you mind-”

“No, no. I was going to go find a soda machine...” Xabi said rubbing his temples and sighing, then taking his wallet and the keycard then walking out the door, leaving his phone.

“I am alone now.” Steven said.

“Good. Jamie is back, safe.”

“Thank god, I have been a mess-”

“I bet so, he is your partner. Steven, the young Canales boy was useless information wise except one thing.”

“What is that?” Steven asked as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

“He told us you are being tailed, and have been for weeks.” Steven’s eyes widened.

“What?” He asked.

“You need to get back here immediately. I want you in London, in this office at the earliest possibility. Leave Liverpool now.” Steven shut his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“Get over here as soon as you are in town.”

“I will.” Steven said, sighing as he hung up. Xabi walked back in, two cokes in hand. Steven gave him a small smile. “Bad news.” Steven said. Xabi made a face.

“What?”

“I have to go back to London.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Now?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded, stuffing his clothes into his bag, sans a shirt.

“I just called into work, they need me in as soon as possible.” He said as he walked into the bathroom and gathered his things. Xabi bit his lip and walked over to his phone, but only glanced at it.

“So much for a holiday.” Xabi muttered. Steven sighed.

“I promise that we can do this proper, no cellphones, no communication at all. I will take you somewhere. Just not now.” Steven said as he zipped his bag up. Xabi nodded, his shoulders hung low as he gathered everything up. Before they walked out of the room, Steven kissed Xabi one more time. “I promise.” He said.

“I believe you.” Xabi whispered.

*-*-*

In the car, Xabi looked at his texts, all of which were from Sergio: ‘Exchange went well.’, ‘You aren’t at Millbrook.’, ‘Call, now.’ Xabi sighed and opened a blank text: ‘On way back to London. Can’t call, in car.’ He said, then he turned his phone off.

*-*-*

Once Xabi fell asleep next to him, Steven dialed Jamie’s number.

“Steven!” Jamie said as he answered. “Aren’t you in the car with Xabi?” He asked.

“Fuck, Jamie. You had me scared shitless.” Steven said, his voice quiet, but hard.

“I know, but I am alright.”

“What did they do to you?” He asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it, but I am fine.” Steven sighed, looking over at Xabi.

“Alright, alright.”

“You coming here straight away?” Jamie asked.

“Yes, as soon as I drop Xabi off at his.”

“You two good then? No more second thoughts?”

“No, none. That time has passed. Now I just... have to make this work.”

“Be careful, Kenny said you are being tailed.” Jamie said, his voice worried.

“I’ll be fine.” Steven whispered.

*-*-*

Steven pulled up to Xabi’s flat and parked the car. He unbuckled himself then shook Xabi awake. Xabi, startled, sat up straight. Steven smiled at him.

“You’re home.” He said. Xabi looked at his building, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

“Apparently.” He whispered, then turned back to Steven. “Sorry I slept the entire way.” Steven shook his head.

“You were exhausted.”

“I bet you are the same.” Xabi said as they kissed.

“I am but I have to go to work. I will stop and get coffee.” He said.

“Why don’t you come up and get a cup here.” Xabi offered. Steven shook his head.

“I shouldn’t.” Was all he said. Xabi nodded. “Thank you for coming with me.” Steven said as Xabi unbuckled himself and opened the door. Xabi smiled at him.

“I am glad you invited me, even if it was cut short.” He said as he got out of the car. Steven got out as well, opening the boot of the car to help Xabi get his things. Xabi put his bags over his shoulder then turned to Steven. “I guess you will be busy for a while?” He asked. Steven shrugged.

“I will call you when I can.” Steven said, kissing Xabi. Xabi smiled.

“Okay.” He said as he walked into his building. Steven watched him go before he got back in his car and headed towards Melwood. When he got there, he walked into Kenny’s office.

“Steven, good timing, I need to talk to you and Jamie.” Kenny said. “Let’s go to your office.” Steven followed Kenny into he and Jamie’s office, where Jamie was. Steven hugged his best friend, holding him tight.

“It’s good to see you, mate.” Jamie said. Steven looked him up and down, he was a sight for sore eyes. Bruised and bandaged.

“You said you were alright.”

“I am. I am alive.” Jamie said, simply.

“Alright, lads. I want you two to stay on premises until further notice.” Kenny said, sighing. Steven’s jaw dropped, while Jamie nodded his head in agreement.

“What? We are hiding?” He asked. “I think that is shit.” Steven said. “I want to do my job.” Kenny raised his eyebrows at Steven.

“I think you two could use a break. We have facilities here, use them. There is plenty to do.”

“Imprisonment, you mean.” Steven said. “You call me back to keep me here?” He asked.

“Steven, it isn’t imprisonment. You can leave, if you wish. We only want to protect you. We aren’t going to hold you down. I want you to think about this though. Someone is tailing you from Valdebebas, and they knew that you were at Millbrook.”

“Someone followed me to Millbrook?” He asked. “I had Xabi with me. That means.... what if they are following him too?”

“We can’t bring him here, Steven.”

“I know that.” Steven snapped. He closed his eyes. “This is why a relationship is stupid, now he could be in trouble.”

“Will you stay?” Kenny asked. Steven looked at Jamie.

“I am staying.” Jamie said, shrugging his shoulders. “Live in hospital wing and all that.” He said, resigned. Steven nodded.

“I will stay then, too. For now.” He said. Kenny smiled.

“I am glad, lad.”

*-*-*

Xabi took a shower, then unpacked his things. He sat down at his desk, opening his laptop and turning it on. He turned his phone on and immediately called Iker Casillas.

“Alonso, where the fuck-”

“I just got back in London. Do you wish for me to write a report or come and tell you everything in person?” He asked. His jaw was clenched and his back was stiff. Iker let out a frustrated sigh.

“I want a detailed report, come in when you are done.” Iker said, then hung up. Xabi rolled his eyes and opened a report document. He sat staring at it for a few minutes, gnawing on his bottom lip. After a while, he stood up and walked into his kitchen to make coffee. He took his time, then as he was waiting for it to be ready he decided to scrub down his counters, then his sink.

He sipped his coffee as he leaned on his now spotless kitchen, then he looked around his flat. He decided to reorganize his bookshelf, vacuumed every room, dust, and rearrange his closet. Hours went by, and every time he passed his neglected computer, he glared at it.

He took a nap on his couch, he shaved, he cleaned his bathroom sink and shower. He got everything out from underneath his bed and put everything away that he possibly could. It was almost midnight when he sat at his computer, sighing as he took a sip of his fourth cup of coffee that evening.

He typed about Millbrook, about Steven finding out about Carragher’s disappearance, how he was called back to London. He did a proper report, but said nothing about what happened between he and Steven. He said nothing about how Steven promised to take him away, about how Steven trusted him. Instead, he stayed vague. He said he couldn’t keep in touch because Steven was getting suspicious, that it was for the sake of his cover.

By the time he was done, it was light out. He crashed on his bed, not even getting under the covers.

*-*-*

Xabi awoke by his phone ringing. He rolled over, his eyes barely open, to see that it was Steven.

“Hello?” He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

“Did I wake you?” Steven asked.

“What time is it?” Xabi asked.

“It is ten AM.” Steven said, laughing. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, I needed to get up. I stayed up all night writing a report. I need to go hand it in.” Xabi said as he sat up. “What’s up?” He asked as he got out of bed and made a beeline for the coffeemaker.

“I am... bored out of my mind, to be honest.” Steven said. Xabi smiled.

“How so? Are you at work?” Xabi asked as he stretched.

“I am, but... well. It is hard to explain.”

“You don’t have to. I get bored at work all the time.” Xabi said. “I am glad you called.”

*-*-*

“Oh yeah?” Steven asked as he sat in the room that Melwood provided him with. He was sitting on a couch with the TV on mute.

“Yeah, I thought you would be too busy.”

“Me too, actually. Turns out they just wanted me in town.” Steven said, sighing. “But I should let you go, don’t want you to get in trouble for turning that report in late.”

“Thanks, I don’t want that either. I will call you later?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Bye.”

“Bye.” Steven put his phone on the end table as he laid his head back on the couch. “I am so fucking bored.” He said out loud to no one. Just then, Jamie walked in with two sodas. “That was all you could find?” Steven asked. Jamie scoffed.

“No alcohol, mate. Did you talk to Xabi?” Jamie asked. Steven narrowed his eyes.

“How did you-”

“Because you always look like that after you talk to him.”

“Like what?”

“Like a teenage girl in love.”

“Shut the fuck up, fuckwit. I am not in... in love with him.” Steven managed to get out before he remained quiet. “That is a strong fucking word.”

“It is, but you’re being rather obvious-”

“No, I’m not.” Steven said as he took a sip of the drink Jamie gave him.

“Then tell me that if he asked you to leave the building, that you wouldn’t go.” Steven didn’t look at Jamie. “Steven.”

“Well, Kenny said I could leave if I wanted.” Jamie sighed.

“Stevie, come on.”

“I am not promising anything.” Steven said.

*-*-*

Xabi walked into Iker’s office and shut the door behind him, already sitting in the room was Sergio Ramos.

“Alonso, so glad you came in. We were beginning to worry.” Iker said from his desk. Xabi handed him the report.

“Sorry for the delay.” He said as he sat down in a chair next to Sergio, who was looking at Iker with a serious face. Iker raised an eyebrow as he scanned the report.

“Now that you are here, we need to discuss some things with you.”

“Alright.”

“While I am talking I would prefer it if you not speak until the end, where your only words will be ‘yes, sir’. Is that clear?” Iker said, his voice deep as he looked Xabi in the eyes. Xabi pursed his lips together and nodded as a response. Iker looked at Sergio once before continuing on. “It is in the companies best interest to terminate your assignment on Steven Gerrard.” Xabi opened his mouth but when he saw the look on Iker’s face he closed it back, not saying anything. “This is what you are going to do: you are going to call Steven Gerrard, you are going to set up a time to meet him at a destination that we will provide you, once you are there, with him, you will call us. We will eliminate the threat of Melwood.” Xabi sat still, his hands clenched in his lap as he took in what Iker was saying. “This is your last chance, Xabi. If you don’t come through in this we will be forced to take drastic measures.” Xabi looked over at Sergio, who refused to look away from Iker. “Do you understand?” Iker asked Xabi. Xabi looked back at him and said:

“Yes, sir.”


	12. Chapter 12

Steven was playing pool with Jamie in Melwood when he got a phone call from Xabi.

“Heya, Xab.” He said smiling as he leaned on the pool table. Jamie huffed, then sat down on a bar stool that was nearby.

“Still bored?” Xabi asked. Steven laughed.

“No, actually. I am just playing a game of pool with Jamie. What’s up?”

“Oh, I was just going to see if you wanted to meet somewhere, but if you are busy-”

“No, no. Where do you want to meet?” Steven asked. Jamie’s head shot up, his eyes like daggers as he shook his head.

“Stevie-” Steven cut him off with a hand gesture and a look that could kill. Jamie shut up, but continued shaking his head.

“Can I, can I come get you?” Xabi asked. Steven bit his lip and looked at the ground.

“Sure, lad. You can.” Steven said, then gave Xabi and address that was two blocks down from Melwood. Jamie’s glare darkened.

“Steven, don’t-” Steven got up and walked out of the room, slamming it as he went.

“What time do you want to come get me?” He asked in the stair well.

“Well, I could come now? But if you are-”

“No, now is fine. Bye.” He said, waiting to hear Xabi say the same before he hung up. He walked back in the room to find a very angry Jamie Carragher.

“What the bloody fuck, mate? You said you wouldn’t leave.”

“I did not fucking say that.” Steven spat as he grabbed his coat. “And I am getting out of here before I go nuts.”

“Let us put a tracking device on you...” Jamie said, his voice sounding defeated. Steven thought about it, then nodded.

“Alright, fine. I hate those things though.” He murmured as he followed Jamie to Kenny’s office. They knocked on the door, and Kenny called out that they could enter.

“This can’t be good, you two coming in here.” Kenny said, sighing.

“Sir, I am going off property.” Steven said. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

“You know that isn’t safe.” Kenny said. Steven nodded.

“I know.”

“Sir, I was wondering if it would be a good idea for him to have a tracking device on him, in case Valdebebas takes him.” Jamie said. Kenny nodded.

“That is a good idea. Steven, go down to technologies and have them give you one.” Kenny said. “If they give you shit, tell them I said to do it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

*-*-*

Xabi was a wreck by the time he parked by the address Steven had given him. His leg was bouncing and his hands were shaking. In order to get them to stop, he gripped the steering wheel tight and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

“You can do this.” He whispered to himself. He waited for Steven to walk down the street, but his leg kept bouncing slightly. When there was a knock at the window, Xabi jumped. Steven’s face appeared by the door. Xabi unlocked it, letting Steven in.

“Sorry I am late.” Steven said as he got in, leaned over, and kissed Xabi on the lips. Xabi kissed back, his hand leaving the steering wheel in order to touch Steven’s face.

“It’s alright.” Xabi said, his voice a bit shaky, before he cleared it. “I didn’t think you would be able to go.” He said as he turned his car back on.

“Where are we going?” Steven asked. Xabi pursed his lips together.   
“I have to run a few errands, I... just-”

“No, that sounds nice.” Steven said, smiling. Xabi looked away from him and put the car in drive, a shiver went down his spine.

When they got to their destination, Xabi put the car in park and turned towards Steven before he got out of the car, just when his hand was on the door handle.

“Steven, I...” Xabi bit his lip. “I changed my mind.”

“About what?” Steven asked, his eyebrows raised.

“I can’t do this.” Xabi said, sticking his key back in the ignition just as his phone rang. Steven sat in confusion as Xabi looked down at his phone: it was Iker. “They know I am here.” He whispered.

“Who knows? What are you talking about?” Steven asked. “Is someone following you too?” Xabi’s eyes shot up, wide.

“What?”

“Xabi, listen. I have to tell you the truth. Someone has been following me for weeks, which is why I left town.” Steven said, his words coming out fast. “I wanted you to come because I trust you and now I feel like I fucked up if they are following you too.” Xabi bit his lip and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I... don’t understand.”

“Let’s go somewhere. Let’s go to mine, yeah? I don’t want to go to yours, I don’t want them to know where you live.” He said. Xabi held back a whimper as he nodded.

“Yes, alright. We will go to your flat.” Xabi said as he turned the car back on. When he did, he reached into his pocket and turned his phone off. “I would rather go there anyways.” He said as they backed up, and made their way to Steven’s.

*-*-*

When they got to Steven’s apartment, neither of them had any false pretenses as to what was going to happen as soon as the door shut. Their bodies crashed together, their lips met frantically, hands roaming over their bodies.

“Are you freaked out?” Steven asked as he unbuttoned Xabi’s shirt. Xabi nodded his head repeatedly.

“I am flipping out.” He said, his voice hoarse. Steven kissed him again, desperate and full of need as he discarded Xabi’s shirt to the floor. Xabi’s hands worked Steven out of his pants, shoving them down his thighs.

“Glad we both seem to take care of worrying in the same way.” Steven said as his teeth raked across Xabi’s collarbone, making his moan.

“My thinking exactly.” He said as his hands slipped underneath Steven’s shirt, then pulled it over his head. Steven’s hands trailed down to Xabi’s pants, grabbing his ass and walking him towards his room.

Clothes were tossed to the side, their mouths marking, licking, and biting at each other. Hands gripping each other’s asses, their cocks. Xabi started out straddling Steven as they kissed and jacked each other off, then Steven flipped Xabi onto his back. Hands didn’t stop roaming, didn’t stop stroking as their lips remained on each other. Xabi was panting as Steven shifted his legs, spreading them. Xabi reached for Steven’s arms, his palms sliding up and down his arms as Steven pressed a lubed finger against his entrance.

Steven’s finger slipped in easily, then two. Xabi was still spread from the day before. He was still ready for him. Steven took his time anyways, adding a third and fucking him with his fingers. He watched Xabi squirm, grab his own cock and stroke along with Steven’s fingers. Steven licked his lips as he pulled Xabi up to him by his neck. Steven sat on the bed, his legs crossed, and rolled a condom on. Xabi hovered over his lap as Steven lined his cock up to Xabi’s entrance. When Xabi sunk down, his toes curled, his legs wrapping around Steven’s waist as his hips rolled.

Xabi wrapped his arms around Steven’s shoulders, his fingers through his hair and his lips against Steven’s. Xabi gasped, his mouth open against Steven’s as Steven thrust upwards into him. His hips moved down, onto Steven’s cock with a slow, intense momentum that was building fast. He bit Steven’s bottom lip, raking his teeth across it for a moment before their lips crashed back together again, as if not wanting to let go. Steven pushed upwards, trying to pick up the pace. Xabi moaned, staring into Steven’s eyes, pleading.

“Slower, Stevie.” He said, his voice low. Steven kissed him, stilling his movements so that Xabi could control the pace, giving himself over to him. “Jesus.”

Steven’s mouth moved to Xabi’s shoulder, where it marked him as Xabi continued to fuck himself slowly on Steven’s cock, working himself into a frenzy. Panting and moaning, Xabi rolled his hips against Steven, his eyes shut tight.

Xabi came first, in waves, spilling onto he and Steven’s chests. He couldn’t stop the noises from escaping his lips, his fingers tugging at Steven’s hair, then traveling down and raking down his back, bring Steven over the edge, joining Xabi in ecstasy. They fumbled as they untangled their limbs, both exhausted. Eventually, Steven passed out while Xabi remained awake, unable to fall asleep, his fingers idly playing with Steven’s hair as he watched the rise and fall of his chest.

*-*-*

Steven woke up by the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, it was still light out. Xabi’s arms were wrapped around him, but his phone was in his pants pocket, which was on the floor. He peeled away from Xabi, who remained asleep, in order to get to his phone.

“Hello?” Steven asked in a whisper.

“Steven, get to Melwood now.” Jamie said, his voice stern. Steven looked at Xabi, then shook his head.

“Why? I am fine, I am with Xabi-”

“I know, I know you are with Xabi. Lad you need to come in now, leave. Get a taxi, get here. Leave him there.” He said.

“No, what? I am not leaving him.” Jamie sighed, frustrated.

“Steven, do you trust me?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Get here and do your job, you got a hit.”

“Can’t someone else-”

“No. Come in. You do it tonight.” Steven’s jaw dropped.

“Tonight?”

“Steven, if you don’t get here immediately you will be in deep shit.” Jamie said, his voice strained.

“Alright, mate. I am coming.” Steven said as he hung up. He grabbed his clothes and began putting them on. Xabi stirred.

“What is going on?” Xabi asked.

“I have to go to work, I just... I have to go now.” Steven said, exasperated. Xabi got up and grabbed his clothes.

“I can drive you back.” He said as he slipped on his briefs, then his pants. Steven shook his head.

“No, we should leave separately. I don’t want you followed.” Steven said. Xabi stopped getting dressed, but nodded.

“...Alright.” He whispered. Steven walked over to him, and kissed him.

“I love you.” Steven whispered, his lips barely touching Xabi’s. Xabi pursed his lips against Steven’s and shut his eyes.

“I love you too.” He said, his voice quavering. Steven smiled and kissed him again. Xabi put his shirt on, then his shoes. Steven did the same and waited for Xabi to be ready so he could lock the door behind them.

When Xabi got into his car, he turned on his phone. He had no texts, no voicemails. He bit his lip as tears filled his eyes. He turned his car on, and drove home.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven stormed into Melwood, ran up the stairs, and into his and Jamie’s office. Jamie was sitting atop of his desk, looking down at a folder. He didn’t look up when Steven came in.

“Since when do I go on a writ alone?” Steven asked. “And... Jamie what is wrong?” Steven asked. Jamie looked over at him, his face blank of all emotion. He closed the folder and handed it over to Steven.

“Steven, I am sorry.” He whispered. Steven’s brow creased as he opened the folder and looked down to see Xabi’s picture and his home address. He dropped it onto the floor.

“What sort of fucking joke-”

“It’s not a joke, Stevie.” Jamie said, his voice calm. Steven’s face contorted in anger.

“Not a joke? You’re fucking kidding me right? That is Xabi!” He said, pointing down at the folder. Jamie looked at his hands and nodded. “This is a mistake.” He whispered.

“No, it isn’t. Valdebebas called it in. It is supposed to be set as a truce.” Steven’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“They handed over their informer, the one who was tailing you.” Jamie said, his voice small and sad. He refused to look at Steven. Steven shook his head.

“No, no. He isn’t the rat. They were following me, this is a set up. They are framing him.” He said, turning away from the folder. Jamie shook his head.

“Steven, it makes sense that it is him.”

“No it fucking doesn’t!” Steven screamed. Jamie shut his eyes and pursed his lips together. “I can’t do this.” Steven said. Jamie stood up and walked over to Steven, gripping his arms tight.

“Steven, you will do it. This is your job, this is an official writ. This is a truce, given to us by Valdebebas. They handed him over, Kenny gave the writ to you. And only you.” Jamie said, his voice harsh. “Steven, Xabi handed me over to Valdebebas.” Jamie spat. “Your fuck toy gave me up.” He hissed. Steven closed his eyes, his face in a grimace.

“No, he...” Steven covered his face with his hands. When his hands dropped, his face was hard, angry. “He did.” Jamie looked sad. “Carra, I am sorry.” Steven said, his voice monotoned.

“You didn’t know, none of us did.” Jamie said. Steven sneered.

“I just told him I loved him.” Steven whispered. Jamie’s jaw dropped. Steven looked at Jamie, his eyes narrow. “He said it back.”

“That is fucked up.” Jamie whispered. Steven closed his eyes.

“I am going down to the armory. Then I am going.” Steven said as he opened the door. Jamie followed him.

“I can go with you.” Jamie said. “Even though I am not on the writ-”

“No, I need to go alone.” Steven said. “You stay here.”

*-*-*

Xabi got to his flat safely, rushing up his stairs and into his apartment as fast as he could. When he got in, he stripped down out of his clothes and took the quickest shower of his life. He stood, looking in the mirror, holding onto the counter, his knuckles white.

“You can do this.” He whispered as he pushed off the counter and walked into his room, putting his clothes in a hamper and getting dressed in jeans and a shirt. He walked into his kitchen and poured a glass of scotch and took a sip. He moved his chair away from the window, facing the door. He did his dishes from the morning, put them away. He took his computer, his iPad, his phone, and put them all in a garbage bag. He walked them downstairs, and disposed of them in the next building down’s dumpster. When he got back upstairs he went into his closet and produced a gun from a lock box on the top shelf. He checked it for bullets, it was loaded. He unlocked it, then sat down in his chair with his scotch, and waited.

*-*-*

Steven sat in his car and looked at Xabi’s building. The sun was setting, and there he sat, unmoving. He reached over to his glove compartment and got his gun out of it, checking to see if it was loaded: it was. He closed his eyes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Xabi’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Mother fucking-” He spat as he threw his phone down then pounded on the dashboard with his fist, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching. He got out of the car and walked into the building, up the stairs, and to Xabi’s door. He didn’t knock, just opened it, his gun at the ready.

His eyes widened when he saw Xabi with a gun, he saw his face as he pulled the trigger: shock.

*-*-*

Xabi fell to his feet, at Steven’s side, tears welling up in his eyes as he placed the gun on the ground next to him, his hands grasped at his face, turning Steven’s head towards him.

“Not you, how could they send you.” He said as his hands pulled at Steven’s shirt, ripping it.

Xabi couldn’t believe what he had just done. He couldn’t fathom the consequences of all he just went through, and Steven was sent to kill him. He knew Valdebebas would sent an assassin for him as soon as he drove away from the specified destination. He chose his fate, thinking he saved Steven’s life. He was prepared to die, to kill someone from Valdebebas. He wasn’t prepared for this.

When Xabi saw where he shot Steven, high in the shoulder, his breath hitched in his throat, a hand covered his mouth. Steven’s eyes were glassy. “Steven, can you hear me?” Xabi asked. Steven groaned, his eyes shut tight then opened, looking at him. He tried to get up, Xabi pushed him back on the ground. “Stay on the floor.” Xabi said, getting up and rushing into the kitchen to grab towels. When he came back he pressed them against the wound, making Steven scream.

“Get the fuck off of me.” Steven shouted. Xabi bit his lip.

“You know.”

“Of course I fucking know, lying piece of-” Steven winced as he sat back up, holding the towels to his shoulder. He looked beside Xabi, where the gun was laying on the floor. “You were a spy the entire time.” Xabi closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way that Steven would believe anything he said, but he wasn’t going to lie to him now. Not after everything he did to stop this.

“I was, but-”

“But nothing. You fucking told them we were at Millbrook.” He hissed.

“Only after we were gone, Steven-”

“I don’t want to fucking talk to you. Go on and kill me, Valdebebas shit.” He spat. Xabi looked at his gun. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

“I didn’t mean to shoot you, I thought you were an assassin from Valdebebas.” He whispered. “The whole fucking point was for you not to die.” He said, his voice rising. Steven groaned as he tried to stand. “Don’t stand up, Stevie, please.” Xabi said, standing up with him, his hand grabbing Steven’s arm as he did so. He had to make him understand that this was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be dead, Steven was supposed to be alive, unhurt.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Steven said through a clenched jaw. Xabi backed up, but picked his gun up as he did it.

“If I could just explain-”

“You don’t fucking need to. I was an assignment. You did a brilliant fucking job. End of story.” Steven said, panting, his face contorting in pain.

*-*-*

Steven couldn’t remember the last time that he was in this much pain. His shoulder was on fire, he was bleeding, but that wasn’t the last of his worries. It was the fact that Xabi seemed more upset at him being shot than he was. Xabi was shaking, Xabi who was a fucking Valdebebas spy.

“No, Steven, that isn’t it.” He said. Steven’s eyes narrowed. Everything was a lie from the start.

“The chippy?” Steven asked. Xabi sighed. Of course the chippy, and he had offered him a spot at his table. Steven had brought it upon himself. He had asked him out.

“Yes. The chippy.” Xabi sounded defeated. “But-”

“But you were drunk at the club.”

“I was, I... fuck Steven, please, you are bleeding a lot.” He said, stepping closer. Steven stepped back.

“Don’t.” Steven hissed.

“I wasn’t lying this afternoon.” Xabi whispered. Steven couldn’t believe Xabi just said that. Why the fuck would he tell him that?

“Liar.” Steven said as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, his hand applying as much pressure as he could do the wound. When he opened his eyes, Xabi was standing in front of him, the gun discarded on a table. Steven eyed the gun, remembering that his had been in his hand. He looked around, it was on the floor. He had let a fucking informer shoot him. His eyes shot up to Xabi, whose hand had pressed against the towels.

“I am not fucking lying to you.” He spat as he applied pressure, making Steven scream.

“I don’t believe you.” Steven whispered, sweat was pouring off his brow, he was panting. The pain was blinding.

“I fucking told you, you changed everything. Don’t be a fucking dumbass about this. If I didn’t give a shit about you I would have called them immediately when we got to Millbrook. I waited until we were gone. This afternoon-” Xabi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When they opened, they were glassy. “This afternoon when I called, I was to take you somewhere, they were going to kill you. When we got there I couldn’t do it. You mean too much to me. I was a mess-”

“Xabi-”

“No, let me fucking talk. Let me tell you, Steven you have to understand.” He said. Steven lay his head against the wall, he let Xabi speak. He wanted to hear what he had to say, he wanted to believe him even though he knew he shouldn’t. “I knew as soon as I pulled out of that parking lot, when we went to your place. Steven, I knew they would kill me for not handing you over. I never thought that they would hand me over to Melwood.” He said, his voice ending in a whisper. Steven’s head was reeling. Xabi didn’t hand him over, but he gave them Jamie. He didn’t call about Millbrook until they were gone.

“You gave them Jamie.” Steven said. “You gave them my best friend and then you fucked me, I was a fucking mess.” Steven shouted, his anger resurfacing. Xabi shook his head.

“No, that was an accident. They wanted a report, I didn’t want to give them anything on you. I rambled off random bits of what I had seen about Jamie instead. When they called me to tell me that they were going in for him... Steven I freaked out. I don’t even know what information I handed them in order for that to happen.” Steven looked at Xabi, who was crumbling before him. Tears streaming down his face, his hands pressed against the towels, trying to stop the bleeding. Steven looked down, the towels were almost soaked through. His eyes rolled upwards.

“They hurt him.” Steven whispered as he licked his lips. “Fuck, I need water.” He said. Xabi nodded, his hands leaving Steven’s shoulder and walking into the kitchen to get him a glass.

*-*-*

Xabi rushed back with a glass of water, along with more towels. When he walked back into the living room he came face to face with Steven, his good arm raised with a gun pointed at him. Xabi froze. Steven was panting harshly, his chest heaving as his face held a look of absolute torture.

“Steven-”

“I need to do this.” He said, cocking the gun. Xabi bit his lip and nodded. He did need to do it, Xabi wasn’t going to stop him. Before Steven got here he had resigned himself to the death sentence he had brought upon himself.

“I know. I did my job, now you have to do yours.”


	14. Chapter 14

Xabi closed his eyes and waited for a shot that never came. When he opened them, Steven had dropped his arm down.

“Steven-”

“When did it change?” He asked. Xabi gulped. The bar. When he saw him at the bar. He had been so happy to see him there.

“It was gradual.” Xabi said, his voice shaking. Steven brought the gun back up. Xabi shut his eyes, thinking back. “The bar, Steven.”

“You were drunk.”

“I was, but that doesn’t mean-”

“Did they tell you to kiss me?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No.” He said, his voice small, barely above a whisper. “They told me not to get in over my head, to stay on task. I ignored everything they said. Let me take you to a hospital-”

“No, no hospitals.” Steven hissed, his gun still pointed at Xabi.

“Then fucking shoot me so you can drive yourself.” Xabi spat, his fists clenched at his sides. With that, Steven dropped his hand and put the gun in its holster at his side.

*-*-*

“No.” Steven said as he leaned back against the wall. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t just do his job, not when it was Xabi. He wouldn’t go through with it. Xabi’s face contorted in front of him, he stepped forward, grabbing his gun from the table. Steven watched as Xabi put the gun to his own head. Steven’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?” He said, his voice cracking.

“You have to kill me, or Melwood will kill you. If you don’t do it, I will.” Xabi said, cocking the gun. Steven couldn’t let him do that, if Xabi had been telling the truth, if he really did love him...

Steven reached his hand out, putting his hand over Xabi’s.

“Don’t. I don’t want you to kill yourself.” Steven said, his voice quavering, his chest heaving. He was getting dizzy. Xabi let Steven take the gun from his hands. “And I won’t kill you.” Tears were falling down Xabi’s face as his hands, still bloody from Steven’s wound, grasped at Steven’s shirt.

“Then what do you want me to do? If you don’t get help... Steven I don’t want you to die.” Xabi said. “The whole point was that you not die.” He whispered. Steven closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall.

“I have to make a phone call.” Steven said, his voice raspy. “I... you are going to have to leave the country.” Steven said, reaching into his pocket for his phone. A look of confusion swept across Xabi’s face.

“What?”

“I am not killing you, you have to disappear. Pack a bag, get your passport, get in a taxi, go somewhere. Don’t empty your bank account.” Steven said, his breathing staggering. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I can’t-”

“Do you have someone you can call, someone that would go with you? You can’t use your credit card to buy a ticket. They will know you are alive.” Xabi closed his eyes and nodded.

“I think so, I mean... I am not sure-”

“Call them.”

“I threw my phone away.” Xabi said. Steven looked at Xabi and sighed.

“Okay, you can use mine after I call the morgue.” Steven said as he hit send.

“Melwood Morgue.” The voice said.

“Hey, Sami, it’s Gerrard.”

“Oh hey, Stevie. What can I do for you?” Steven shut his eyes, concentrating on making his voice sound normal.

“I have a bit of a situation with my hit.” He started.

“Ah, let me pull up your file.” Sami Hyypia said. “Alright, your hit is.... Xabi Alonso, Valdebebas Informer?” He asked.

“Yes, him.”

“What is the issue?” Sami asked. Steven looked at Xabi.

“I... lost the body.” Steven said, making himself sound freaked out. Sami cussed. “I know, I am fucking sorry, Sami.”

“Lost it how, so I can do something about it.” Steven closed his eyes, this was the important part.

“Killed on an overpass, body fell over the side and into a dumpster.”

“Yeah, sure. How much?” Sami asked, not buying Steven’s story but not giving a fuck.

“100,000.” Steven whispered, Xabi’s eyes widened.

“That is a fair amount, you have only needed me to cover your ass once in the past. Shot how many times?” Sami asked.

“Once.”

“Does it matter where?”

“No, head would be best.”

“A true sniper.” Sami mused. “Alright, I am on it. Give me a few hours before you come in.”

“Can’t be a few hours, Sami. I have to come back now.”

“That... is going to cost you more, Stevie.”

“Fine, I don’t care. But I am coming now, I am shot.”

“What?” Sami asked, his voice rising. “What the fuck are you on the phone with me for then?”

“Have to fucking cover my shit, don’t I? I have no body to produce but the fucker shot me.” Steven shouted.

“Alright, get your ass back here.” Sami said as he hung up. Steven closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

“You’re covered.”

“Steven, that is a lot of money-”

“Don’t worry about it, fucking call your friend.” Steven said, handing Xabi his phone.

*-*-*

Xabi took Steven’s phone and dialed Esteban’s number. He bit his lip and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Esteban asked.

“Pirata, it’s Xabi.”

“Holy shit-” There was shuffling and the closing of a door. “Are you okay?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“Pirata, are you with Sergio?”

“He just got here.” Xabi closed his eyes and tried not to let out a whimper, he wanted to scream.

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck everything this isn’t going to work.”

“What, what do you mean?” Esteban asked.

“I... I need you to buy me a plane ticket to Spain.” Xabi said, looking at Steven whose eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall, his arms at his side.

“What, I don’t understand-”

“Esteban, Sergio is going to kill me. My company is going to kill me, I am trying to get out of the country, I can’t use my bank account.” Xabi explained as fast as he could.

“What the fuck? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am serious.”

“Do you want me to come get you?” Esteban asked. Xabi sighed with relief.

“Please.”

“Fuck, okay. Let me get rid of him.”

“Don’t let him follow you, don’t act differently, don’t fucking... don’t get hurt.” Xabi said.

“I won’t. I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Meet me at the chippy.” Xabi said. “I threw out my phone.”

“Alright. Meet you there.” Xabi hung up the phone and looked at Steven, his skin was clammy and pale. He walked over and touched his face with his hands. “Steven, you have to go to Melwood, now.” Xabi said. Steven stirred, his eyes opening.

“What?”

“You have to go to Melwood, Stevie. Now.”

“Not until you get on a plane.”

“You don’t have the fucking time. You aren’t fucking dying, I will be fine.” Xabi whispered. “Can you drive?” He asked. Steven nodded.

“I am going to have to. Maybe if I show up half dead they will believe whatever I say.” He said, laughing for a second before stopping because of the pain.

*-*-*

Xabi waited outside the chippy, sunglasses over his eyes. He was jittery, his fingers drummed on the table he was seated at, his bag by his side. He packed light, foregoing almost everything sans a few pairs of clothes and a spare pair of shoes. Nothing that would seem amiss in his flat. He didn’t even pack toiletries, they would notice if they were missing. He would buy new ones when he got to Spain.

He had only been waiting a matter of five minutes before Esteban pulled up. Xabi got in his car, throwing his bag into the back seat.

“Jesus Christ, you look like shit.” He said. Xabi sighed.

“Thank, Pirata.”

“You’re shaking.”

“Adrenaline.” Xabi said, looking down at his hands. He scrubbed them raw, to get the blood off of them. Steven’s blood. He wanted to know if he made it to Melwood or not, he wanted to know if he was in trouble.

“Xabi, I can’t believe this shit.” Esteban said as he drove towards the airport. “I knew your job was secret, but this is fucking ridiculous.”

“I know, I am sorry for bringing you into this.”

“I am coming with you.” Xabi turned towards Esteban, his eyes wide.

“What? You can’t-”

“What if Sergio like, brings me in for questioning? Is that possible? Couldn’t they kill me for information?” Esteban asked. Xabi looked at his hands.

“Yes, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. We will fly to Portugal, then make our way slowly to Spain. That way... they will think we are in Portugal.” Esteban rambled. Xabi nodded.

“That sounds good.”

“How did this happen? Can you tell me?” Esteban asked?” Xabi sighed.

“It’s a long story.”

“We have time.”

*-*-*

 

Steven stumbled into Melwood, barely making it to the front desk before he was surrounded by people.

“Steven, what happened?”

“He’s shot, get a fucking stretcher!”

“Did you kill him?”

“How much blood have you lost?”

“How long ago did you get shot?”

Steven didn’t answer them, he slumped against someone, whoever was closest and lay his head on their shoulder. He looked up, it was Martin Kelly.

“Where’s the stretcher?” Martin asked, his arms helping Steven stay on his feet. “I think he is going to pass-” Steven blacked out.

When Steven came to, he was in the hospital wing. His head was foggy, he was drugged. He was still in pain, but it was dulled. He looked around the room, Jamie was there.

“Jamie.” Steven whispered, his throat was parched. He needed water. Jamie walked over to him, his face still bruised.

“Hey, lad.” Jamie said.

“Water.” Steven managed, his eyes blinking. He was attached a heart monitor and an intravenous drip, among other things. Steven hated IVs. When Jamie gave him a sip of water, he was relieved.

“You gave us quite a scare, walking in half dead. Much longer and they said... well.” Jamie sat in a chair by Steven’s bed. “What happened?” Jamie asked.

“The fucker shot me.” Steven rasped. He didn’t want to elaborate. He didn’t want to lie to Jamie. Not after what he went through. He wanted Jamie to know it wasn’t Xabi who made the call. But that would give away everything. He couldn’t let him know he let Xabi live.

“I see that. Shit shot, informers.” Jamie joked. Steven smiled.

“I got him back, though.”

“Good. I know how hard it must have been.” Jamie said. Steven looked away.

“Just did my job.”

“It was more than your job, though.”

“I was his job, he was mine. End of story.” Steven said, sighing. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright, lad. I will see it in your report.” Jamie said, giving Steven a small smile. Steven looked away from his friend, his eyes growing heavier with every breath he took. He didn’t want to say anything that would let slip that Xabi was alive. He was alive. That thought alone calmed Steven. He hoped he did the right thing. He couldn’t kill him, he believed what he said. It made sense. Why would he call Millbrook after they left, not while they were there. His mind flashed to the night before, when Xabi asked where they were going. He had the name, the phone number, and the address right then. They could have caught up to them if Xabi sent the information then, but he didn’t. He didn’t give over anything important. He didn’t hand Steven over, he didn’t mean for Jamie to be taken. Steven fell asleep, his mind reeling.

*-*-*

Steven walked down the hallway, towards Kenny’s office with his report in hand. He was still sore after spending a few days in the hospital wing of Melwood West, but he was more than ready to leave when they discharged him. He slept at home for almost two days straight before he even thought about his after action report. Even then, he spent hours staring at the blank word document before he started typing. The report took ages, since he did it one handed. He started rehab on his shoulder, too. Melwood recommended him to a nice facility in Chelsea, which he was grateful for. He knocked on the door to Kenny’s office, then waited to be beckoned in. Inside was Jamie and Kenny. He handed Kenny the report and then sat down in a chair with a sigh.

“Sorry it took so long, sir.” He said, his face showing no emotion. This would be the hardest meeting he would ever have. Kenny smiled at him, then scanned the report.

“We know you had to recover, Steven.” Kenny said, nodding then closing the folder and setting it aside. “This meeting isn’t about your report. It is about you.” He said, his voice sounding grim. Steven nodded and looked at his best friend, whose eyes were down cast.

“Thank you for allowing this meeting.” Steven said. Kenny waved his hand in dismissal.

“I would rather talk about it than leave it to a sheet of paper that shows me no emotions whatsoever.” Kenny said. “Care to explain why I received a letter of resignation from you?” Kenny asked. Steven’s eyes were still on Jamie, whose jaw was clenched.

“Emotionally compromised.” Steven said, simply. Jamie looked at him. “I am sorry Jamie.”

“I know, lad. I know it broke you, doing that.” Steven looked away, towards Kenny.

“Sir, I am not ready to go back. I have rehab to do, to get my shoulder right, then I...I want to travel. I want a relationship, I want a life. I can’t see those things with my current life. I want out.” He said. Kenny nodded.

“I understand, Steven. You were one of our finest assassins. We won’t stop you from leaving us, we just ask that you sign a letter agreeing to never work for Valdebebas and never hand over information willingly.” He said, pushing a sheet of paper towards Steven. Steven nodded.

“Of course, sir. I would never work for them. My loyalties lie with Melwood. And always will.” Steven said as he signed his name on the document. Jamie sighed.

“I guess I need a new partner.” He said. Kenny nodded.

“We are thinking of promoting Martin Kelly, he has grown well and has been training. He is an amazing shot.” Kenny stated. Steven smiled.

“Kelly would be perfect.”

Epilogue:

Steven checked his phone and sighed. He was packed, ready to go. He was waiting on his ride to pick him up and take him to the airport. He officially was done with rehab, officially not an employee of Melwood and officially almost on his way to Spain. He was pacing his apartment, which he would be leaving indefinitely. He told Jamie he wanted to travel, that he was going to France, Portugal, Germany... all of which were true. But he left out the country he was starting in: Spain.

He had to start in Spain, he had to pick Xabi up. Xabi who left England months ago, who he had only talked to only a handful of times. Xabi told him that he had an itinerary ready, that he had places he had always wanted to see. Steven couldn’t wait to get there, have Xabi in his arms. He had a lot of time to think, a long time to process everything Xabi told him. Xabi could have turned him in, could have bugged his flat when he was there, but he didn’t.

He didn’t.

That was what mattered. In the end, it is your actions that prove who you are. Xabi proved he was not what his title said he was. Steven proved he was more than mindless assassin who did his job, no matter what the consequences. He made a decision, the right one. And now he would live out his life, grateful that he did not pull that trigger.

He often thought about what would have happened if he had done his job, what sort of void there would be in his life if he killed Xabi. He spent his nights reliving that short period of time when he had his gun pointed at Xabi. He thought about how broken Xabi had seemed, the look on his face when Steven opened the door. How he was going to kill himself just so Steven wouldn’t die.

Steven jumped when he heard his phone ring, bringing him out of his revelry.

“Hello?”

“Steven? It’s Pirata.” Steven smiled, picking up his bag and walking to his door.

“Hey Pirata, you downstairs?” Steven asked.

“Yeah, I am here and ready to go.” He said.

“I will be down in a minute.” Steven replied, then hung up his phone. He locked the door then made his way downstairs to Esteban’s car. He put his bag in the backseat. “Thanks for driving me to the airport.” Steven said as he got inside.

“No problem, Xabi has been talking nonstop about you so... I wanted to meet you for myself.” He said, smiling. Steven laughed.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Steven said, shaking Esteban’s hand. “Glad to be back in England?” He asked. Esteban nodded. “How did you explain your disappearance?” Steven asked.

“Ah, I told Sergio my grandmother died, which is why I had to leave immediately. I came back a few days later, once Xabi was settled.” Esteban said as they made their way to the airport.

“Good. He wasn’t suspicious?” He asked. Esteban shrugged.

“He didn’t know Xabi had been in contact with me when he left with you.”

“You knew he was with me?” Steven asked. Esteban smirked.

“Hell yeah I did. He called me, gushing about you.”

“He did?” Steven asked, turning red. Esteban nodded.

“He called me, all vague and shit because he couldn’t talk about work, about how he liked a guy named Steven but he shouldn’t because it was a conflict of interest or some shit but he wouldn’t stop talking about you. When he told me that he was going out of town with you, that was when I knew.”

“Knew?”

“Yeah, man. I knew he would follow you anywhere. And not in a ‘that’s my job’ way. Which apparently was his job? Fuck, I don’t know. I still don’t know. All I know is, he felt like shit, leading you on.” Steven looked at his hands, nodding.

“I know he did.”

“He was upset he shot you.” Esteban added. Steven laughed.

“I know.”

“He told me... he told me that he almost shot himself. Is that true?” Esteban asked. Steven nodded.

“Yes. I stopped him.”

“I am glad you did, Steven.”

*-*-*

Xabi stood at baggage claim, waiting. He watched the arrival times change, watched people pass by him. He had his hands crossed, his eyes were narrow as he read the prompter. A small smile played across his face as he saw that Steven’s flight had finally landed. It was almost time. He couldn’t believe Steven was coming, that they were going to go away together. No phones, no iPads, no work. No anything but themselves.

Traveling, indefinitely. Steven said he barely spent money when he was working at Melwood, that he had enough to keep them afloat for some time before they had to find jobs. Xabi took a deep breath, thinking about the last couple of months. How scared he had been that he would turn a corner to find Iker with a gun pointed to his head, that he would be taken to questioning with Kaka. That Marcelo and Pepe would come for him, kidnap him, and bring him back to Valdebebas. Nightmares filled his evenings and paranoia kept him from venturing out. He didn’t stay in one place long, moving from hostel to hostel in Madrid...Barcelona. He stayed in cities, he loved big cities. And it was harder to be found in a mass.

He was brought out of his thoughts by hands wrapping around his torso, lifting him slightly and spinning him around before putting him down. He turned around to see Steven, a smile across his face. Xabi laughed, his hands cupping Steven’s face as he brought him in for an explosive kiss.

“You made it.” Xabi said, smiling, his arms wrapping around him, holding him tight.

“I made it, and I am not leaving.” Steven said, his lips finding Xabi’s again and again. Not caring that they were in the middle of an airport, knowing for a fact that no one else there knew who they were and that they were free.


End file.
